digimon saison 6
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Vingt sixans après la fin les aventures de Emilie et ses amis,leurs enfants deviennent des tamers et doivent sauver lesdeux mondes. [Vous n'etes pas obligé d'avoir lu Saison 5 pour lire cette fic]
1. introduction

Après notre bataille finale contre Nightdramon,tous les habitants du monde réel ont reçu un digivice et un partenaire digimon.Nous les digisauveurs sommes restés unis comme nous l'avions été durant nos aventures.Notre amitié n'a jamais changé.Cependant quatre ans plus tard,le passage entre le monde réel et le digimonde referma emporta tous les digimon et les digivices.seuls nous les digisauveurs avons pu converser nos D-power mais depuis vingt ans aucun d'entre nous n'a revu son partenaire digimon.Mais nous savons qu'ils vont bien.Ainsi vingt ans ont passé à présent.La plupart d'entre nous qui sont Seb,Mike,Virgile et Dareen sont venus s'installer dans ma ville de Fourmies pour rester en contact avec moi Emilie,qui était la chef de notre équipe ainsi que Mario et mes cousins Alexis,Cathy,Hugo et Hameric.Nous nous sommes tous mariés et avons à présent des enfants.Nous avons réaliser et surtout grâce à Seb une série TV avec nos aventures dans le digimonde.A présent c'est à nos enfants de prendre la relève et de devenir des tamers afin de sauver les deux mondes. 


	2. La réalité dépasse la fiction

DIGIMON SAISON 6  
  
PARTIE 1: LA DECOUVERTE DES DIGIMON  
  
1] LA REALITE DEPASSE LA FICTION  
  
A Fourmies en Octobre 2030,rien n'a changé en une vingtaine d'années.Aujourd'hui les enfants courent pour aller à l'école de peur d'être retard.La plupart des enfants aiment une série TV et un jeu de cartes très bien et passionnant qui est les digimon.L'uns de ces enfants se nomme Antoine et il a douze ans.Antoine est un garçon aux cheveux bruns toujours en bataille avec des yeux verts.Il porte un bandeau rouge où se trouve par dessus des lunettes dans ses cheveux comme un pilote de moto.Il porte un short marron,un tee-shirt bleu et des baskets.Il adore les digimon et aimerais tellement qu'ils soient réels.Antoine a toujours sur lui ses cartes digimon au cas où il devrait livrer un duel.  
  
Antoine rentra à l'école où il aperçoit ses amis.D'abord Stephe.C'est un garçon de quatorze ans aux cheveux longs et noirs.A cause de cela,on le confond parfois avec une fille.Il porte un pantalon et une veste rouge ainsi qu'un tee-shirt jaune.Stephe est plutôt du genre pacifique et ne cherche jamais la bagarre.A côté de Stephe,c'est Maxime,un garçon vantard et prétentieux de l'âge de Antoine.Il a les cheveux chatains clairs et des yeux gris.Il porte un pantalon de sport noir,un tee-shirt rouge et une casquette noire.Puis venait Alexandre un enfant de dix ans.Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse avec des yeux bleus.Il porte un short marron,un pull violet et des sandales.Enfin Richard du même âge que Alexandre.Il a des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.il porte un pantalon vert avec un pull bleu et des sandales.  
  
Salut les amis.les salua Antoine se dirigeant vers eux.  
  
Salut Antoine.  
  
Tu as passé un bon week end?demanda Stephe.  
  
Oui très bon.Je suis allé sur internet pour faire des duels digimon.C'était génial jusque ma sœur arrive et dise que c'était idiot.répondit Antoine.et vous?  
  
Oui moi j'ai passé le week end à jouer avec ma console à digimon.Décidement personne ne pourrais battre mon niveau à ce jeu.se vanta Maxime.  
  
Lequel?Celui de dépasser l'intro?se moqua Alexandre.  
  
Eh on se moque pas d'un génie.grogna Maxime.  
  
Moi j'ai fait mes devoirs et finit mon exposé.dit Richard.  
  
Ce sera bien la dernière chose que je ferai un week end ça.soupira Antoine.Je fais mes devoirs mais pas tout le week end.J'expédie la corvée le Vendredi soir ou Samedi matin.  
  
Ou moi je les fais parfois le dimanche soir.ajouta Maxime.  
  
Soudain la cloche sonna indiquant qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.  
  
Oh non déjà?soupire Alexandre.On a quoi Richard?  
  
Français et une dictée je parie.  
  
Génial.  
  
Nous on a maths.Le génie va encore être à l'œuvre.dit Maxime.  
  
Ouais maths génial.J'aurai préféré dessin.soupira Antoine.  
  
Antoine suivit nonchalamment Maxime qui se dirigeait vers la salle de maths.Antoine alla vers sa place au quatrième rang tandis que Maxime s'assit juste devant lui.Il sortit son livre de maths et son cahier sans grande envie de travailler.  
  
Bon aujourd'hui les enfants nous allons étudier les racines carrées.Regardez bien.La racine 16 est 4, celle de 4 est ça le professeur.  
  
Je m'ennuie déjà.pense Antoine jouant avec son crayon gris.  
  
Puis il se repensa à la boite de crayons de couleur qu'il avait dans son sac.il la sortit discrètement et décida de créer un nouveau digimon.Il sortit une belle feuille blanche de papier.Il prit ses crayons et commença à dessiner un petit dragon rouge avec une étoile dorée sur le font,des yeux bleus et une queue sur laquelle se trouvait un bracelet doré.  
  
bon comment je vais l'appeler?pensaAntoine en réflechissant.Voyons il contrôle le feu alors pourquoi pas nova qui signifie brûlant donc Novamon.Oui Novamon.  
  
Il inscrivit le nom Novamon en appuyant bien fort puis détailla certaines caractéristiques.  
  
Novamon sera un digimon de niveau disciple type virus.Ses attaques sont flamme enfer,bracelet de feu et étoile laser.  
  
Soudain la cloche sonna indiquant que c'était la récréation.Antoine s'étonna que le temps eut passé si vite.il retrouva vite ses amis près du muret.  
  
Ah encore un cours de maths où le génial Maxime a brillé.  
  
Regardez ce que j'ai fait moi.dit Antoine montrant son dessin de Novamon.C'est Novamon.  
  
C'est pas bien de s'amuser.le gronda Richard.  
  
Il est génial.tu dessines vraiment bien.le complimenta Alexandre.  
  
Ouais en plus il a l'air très fort.dommage que les digimon ne soient pas réels.moi je serais alors un digisauveur et j'aurai certainement un Imperialdramon ou même un Omnimon.rêva Maxime.  
  
Moi je voudrai Novamon.avoua Antoine.  
  
Vous êtes pitoyables.lança une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent deux filles de dix ans qui étaient Pauline et Misty.Pauline avait des cheveux bruns mi longs et des yeux marrons.elle portait un short rose,un chemisier orange et des ballerines blanches.Elle était la petite sœur de Antoine et la meilleure amie de Misty.Misty était une petite fille de dix ans aux cheveux longs et roux avec des yeux bleus.Elle porte une robe rose.  
  
Alors les bébés on joue à digimon?se moqua Misty.  
  
Arrêtez les digimon sont géniaux.dit Alexandre.  
  
C'est juste un jeu stupide de garçons.soupira Pauline.viens Misty on part.  
  
Pauline et Misty partirent laissant les quatre garçons seuls.  
  
Les filles c'est parfois énervant.grogna Maxime.  
  
Et ma sœur en particulier.soupira Antoine.  
  
La journée se déroula normalement.Le soir,Antoine rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre.Là il jeta son sac à terre et posa son dessin de Novamon sur son bureau et défit sa montre rouge et ovale et la mit par hasard sur son dessin.Il décida de descendre goûter avant de commencer ses devoirs.  
  
Pendant qu'il dévorait six tartines de chocolat,sa montre commença à briller d'une lumière rouge et se transforma en un petit appareil rouge puis aspira le dessin de Novamon.  
  
Antoine revint dans sa chambre et découvrit l'étrange appareil aspirer son dessin.  
  
Eh mais qu'est qui se passe?  
  
Il prit l'étrange appareil et l'examina.il ressemblait à un boitier rond tout rouge avec un écran au milieu.A la droite de l'écran,il y avait une fente.A la gauche de l'écran,il pouvait voir un bouton rouge et un bouton vert.Il le secoua machinalement et soudain il vit un œuf rouge sur l'écran. C'est bizzare on dirait que ça ressemble à un un digivice.s'étonna Antoine puis réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.Un digivice mais ce serait génial.  
  
La soirée se passa sans d'autres événements notoires.antoine alla se coucher repensant encore à l'objet qui lui faisait penser à un digivice posé sur sa table de nuit.Il s'endormit et rêva.  
  
« La scène se passait à la gare.Il y avait un jeune garçon de quatorze ans au cheveux noirs et courts avec des yeux noirs.Il portait une chemise orange,un jean et des chaussures marrons.A côté de lui se trouvait un Hagurumon.Devant eux il y avait un Meramon qui attaquait.Il lançait des boules de feu.Le garçon glissa une carte et un bouclier semblable à Wargreymon protégea Hagurumon. Puis il glissa une autre carte et Hagurumon attaqua avec une attaque encore plus puissante.Meramon fut envoyé plus loin.Le garçon dit « digi-passage ouvre toi ».alors un passage violet s'ouvrit et Meramon y entra.Ensuite la scène disparut et une autre se passa au parc cette fois apparut.Une jeune fille de douze ans avec des cheveux blonds et attachés se trouvait là avec un Guillmon.Elle portait portait un jean,un tee-shirt orange et des baskets rouges.Juste devant se trouve un Tortomon qui attaque.La fille glissa une carte et Guillmon obtint une arme au bras.il s'en servit pour attaquer en même temps qu'il lança son attaque pirosphère.Alors Tortomon est éliminé et Guillmon aspire ses données.La scène disparaît. »  
  
Antoine se réveilla et se redressa en sursaut dans son lit.Il prit d'une main tremblantesin digivice et repensa à son rêve.Avait il trop d'imagination?Il écarta cette hypothèse car son digivice était bien réel lui.  
  
A mon avis,un jour ou l'autre j'en saurais plus.dit Antoine posant les yeux sur son digivice où l'œuf venait de se casser.  
  
Alors une lumière rouge sortit du digivice et une forme comme un dragon commence à apparaître.Quand la lumière rouge a disparu,Novamon se trouve sur lesjambes de Antoine qui n'arrive même plus à bouger ni même parler ne cessant de fixer Novamon.  
  
Comment Antoine va t il reagir?Pourquoi Antoine a reçu un digivice et son digimon crée est devenu reel?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	3. Le premier combat

**2****] LE PREMIER COMBAT  
  
**Antoine ne pouvait cesser de fixer son regard sur Novamon.Il avait du mal à le croire.Son digimon qu'il avait crée était devenu réel.  
  
Novamon.Tu es mon partenaire digimon alors?s'étonna Antoine.  
  
Oui je suis Novamon.  
  
moi c'est Antoine.  
  
Antoi Antoinemon.dit joyeusement Novamon battant des mains.  
  
Non.Antoine.  
  
Antoinemon.  
  
Non AN toi NE.Antoine.  
  
An toi ne mon Antoinemon.  
  
Antoine poussa un profond soupir regardant Novamon et prit son digivice.  
  
La fente et le rêve.Cette fente c'est pour glisser des cartes de digi- modification alors.Mais alors je suis un tamer.Ouais un tamer et j'ai un digimon.  
  
Antoine se lèva et prit ses lunettes et les mit.  
  
Je suis un tamer maintenant.J'ai hâte de raconter ça à mes amis.  
  
La nuit se déroula normalement.Antoine ne put s'endormir qu'à trois heures du matin tellement il était excité.Le lendemain il courut à l'école à toute vitesse.Novamon l'accompagna mais le cacha dans un recoin du préau.Ensuite il se dirigea vers ses amis.  
  
Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir et cette nuit.  
  
Tu avais perdu tes lunettes?se moqua Maxime.  
  
Maxime arrêtes un peu.soupira Stephe.  
  
Vas y raconte.dit Alexandre.  
  
Antoine fit un beau récit où il racontait objectivement comment sa montre s'était changé en un digivice et son dessin de Novamon avait été aspiré.puis il racontait son rêve et comment Novamon était apparu.  
  
Tu as beaucoup d'imagination.C'est juste une fiction.Tu as juste fait un beau rêve voilà toute Richard.  
  
Ouais les digimon sont géniaux mais ne sont pas réels.ajouta Stephe.  
  
Ouais tu travailles trop du chapeau.Oh pardon des lunettes.ria Maxime.  
  
Il nous faudrait des preuves pour te croire tu sais.termina Alexandre riant aussi.  
  
Soudain un jeune garçon de quatorze ans aux cheveux noirs et courts vêtu d'une chemise orange et d'un jean s'approcha d'eux et posa la main sur l'épaule de Antoine.  
  
Pardon mais je pourrais te parler?  
  
Méfie toi Antoine.c'est surement un employé d'un asile qui te cherche.lança Maxime faisant rire ses amis.  
  
Euh d'accord si tu veux.  
  
Antoine suivit le garçon jusqu'à l'escalier de fer qui servait d'issue de secours.Là se trouvait un Hagurumon qui attendait.  
  
Un digimon.s'exclama Antoine.  
  
Oui tu n'es pas le seul à être un tamer.  
  
Attends un Hagurumon comme mon rêve.Mais alors c'était toi et l'autre fille avec un Guillmon c'était aussi une Antoine.  
  
Au fait je suis Quentin et lui c'est Hagurumon mon digimon.dit le garçon montrant un digivice violet. Tu as aussi un digivice je vois.  
  
Oui.C'est un D-vice.il est très pratique.On peut glisser des cartes pour améliorer la puissance de son digimon,ouvrir un digi-passage et analyser un digimon.expliqua Quentin.  
  
Génial.  
  
Dis pas discret les toilettes pour cacher ton digimon.il m'a suffit d'aller aux toilettes pour entendre un drôle de bruit.  
  
Désolé Antoinemon.dit Novamon.  
  
Novamon.C'est Antoine.  
  
Soudain un arbre tombe dans le parc.Les deux tamers et leurs digimon peuvent voir un Gardromon. Antoine saisit son D-vice.  
  
C'est un Gardromon un digimon de niveau champion de type virus du groupe des digimon machines.Son attaque torpille foudroyante fait pas mal de dégâts.  
  
On y va Hagurumon?  
  
Bien sur Quentin.  
  
Novamon on va livrer notre premier combat.Tu es prêt?demanda Antoine.   
  
Bien sur que oui.  
  
Novamon lança son attaque flamme enfer mais Gardromon ne sentit rien.Ensuite Haguramon lanca explosion machinequi affecta plus Gardromon.  
  
Bon.Digi-modification puissance activée.cria Antoine glissant une carte dans son D-vice.  
  
Novamon devint plus puissant et réattaque avec flamme enfer et Gardromon est encore plus affaibli. Digi-passage ouvre toi.dit Quentin tendant son D-vice.  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit et Gardromon retourna dans le digimonde aspiré par le passage qui se referma.  
  
Gagné.se réjouit Antoine.Dommage que Maxime et les autres ont pas vu ça.Ils ravaleraient leurs moqueries.  
  
Dis Antoine tu devrais pas parler des digimon à tes amis.dit Quentin.  
  
Pourquoi ça?  
  
Ils pourraient se mettre en danger pour voir des digimon.Il faut mieux éviter.ils pourraient se blesser.  
  
Bon d'accord tu as surement raison.  
  
Que sera la suite?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux.


	4. Une tamer aggressive

  
  
** 3] UNE TAMER AGRESSIVE**  
  
Cela faisait dix jours que Antoine était devenu un tamer.Lui et Novamon formaient une sacrée équipe et adoraient s'amuser ensemble.Un Samedi,Antoine était au parc avec Novamon.Soudain une jeune fille de quinze ans s'approcha de lui.Novamon eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un banc.La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux chatains clairs avec des yeux clair ainsi que des lunettes.Elle portait une jupe longue et un chemisier clair.  
  
Salut je suis ariane.Tu es bien Antoine?  
  
Oui c'est moi.  
  
Tu joues bien aux cartes digimon il paraît?demanda Ariane.  
  
Oui je me débrouille plutôt bien.  
  
Tu veux bien faire un duel avec moi?proposa Ariane.  
  
D'accord.accepta Antoine.  
  
Les deux enfants s'installèrent à terre sortant leurs cartes.Le sort désigna Antoine pour commencer. Elle choisit Kotemon et Antoine un Agumon.  
  
Bien alors j'ai un digivice jaune et je peux donc digivolver Agumon en Ninjamon.Et je joue une carte puissance.  
  
Bien.Je n'ai pas de digivice mais je joue ma carte annule option puis j'attaque Ninjamon avec une carte puissance.Il te reste ainsi 320 points et moi 360.  
  
Ok.Je joue une carte puissance moi aussi et j'attaque.  
  
Mais j'active le bouclier de Wargreymon puis j'utilise la carte clone.  
  
Oups je ne peux rien faire.Bon je dois attaquer.  
  
Pendant que Ninjamon attaque le clone,je pose la carte puissance et j'attaque ton Ninjamon.Kotemon a 420 points et ton Ninjamon 260.Enfin j'active la carte rétro digivolution et ainsi Ninjamon va redevenir Agumon.Il ne reste plus que 180 points.  
  
Ca me suffit.J'active la carte vitesse puis j'utilise la carte puissance et j'attaque.  
  
Et j'active à nouveau le bouclier de Wargreymon puis utilise la carte annule option pour annuler ta carte puissance.Tu retombes à 140 points.J'utilise maintenant le champ de force.Je peux attaquer sans me prendre d'attaque.Ainsi j'obtiens 430 points.  
  
Ce serait plus facile dans un vrai combat.pensa Antoine.  
  
Et c'est à toi de jouer.  
  
Voyons.J'utilise la carte puissance bien que j'ai aucune chance et j'attaque.  
  
Mais le champ de force te fait perdre des points et il te reste 80 points.Maintenant je retire le champ de force pour jouer la carte puissance.Ainsi il ne te reste plus aucun points et tu as perdu.  
  
Incroyable.dit Antoine.  
  
Soudain un Ninjamon apparut entre eux et lança une étoile sur Ariane et Novamon accourt vers Antoine.  
  
Un Ninjamon?Ici?s'exclama Ariane.  
  
Ariane attention.cria Antoine.  
  
Alors un D-vice turquoise apparut dans les mains de Ariane et sa carte Kotemon fut aspirée par son D-vice.Soudain Kotemon sortit du D-vice.  
  
Je suis Kotemon Ariane,ton partenaire digimon.  
  
Ariane toi aussi tu es une tamer.s'éxclama Antoine surpris.  
  
Tamer?Attends ça signifie que les digimon sont réels?  
  
Oui en effet.répondit Antoine puis saisit son D-vice.Ninjamon.C'est un digimon de niveau champion type antivirus du groupe des digimon mutants.Ses attaques couteau de ninja ou étoile de ninja sont assez tranchantes.  
  
On y va Novamon.Digi-modification puissance activée.  
  
Bon digi-modification champ de force activée.énonça Ariane.  
  
Novamon lança son attaque bracelet de feu et Kotemon sabre kendo.Ninjamon commença à s'affaiblir.  
  
Guillmon à toi de jouer élimine le.ordonna une voix.  
  
Un Guillmon arriva lançant son attaque pyrosphère sur Ninjamon.Alors Ninjamon est éliminé et Guillmon aspire ses données.  
  
Oh c'est horrible.s'exclama Ariane.  
  
Antoine ne disait rien mais éprouvait de la colère.Il cherchait à savoir qui était le tamer de ce Guillmon et où il se trouvait.Soudain une jeune fille;celle que Antoine avait vu en rêve,apparut et s'approcha.  
  
Bien Guillmon tu l'as éliminé.c'est parfait.  
  
Merci Marine.dit Guillmon.  
  
Tu tu es horrible.Tu oses éliminer ce digimon.la gronda Ariane.  
  
Et alors?Les digimon viennent juste pour combattre.Ceux ne sont que des données.  
  
Non.Ceux sont des amis.Novamon est mon meilleur ami.clama Antoine rageur.  
  
Tu me fais rire.dit Marine.Avec tes lunettes tu me rappelle ce chef idiot,Takato dans la série TV.  
  
Arrêtes.Il pense aux autres lui.lui cria Ariane.  
  
Je n'ai rien à faire avec des tamers juniors ou plutôt bébés comme vous.Viens Guillmon.  
  
Marine s'éloigna suivie de près par Guillmon.  
  
Le pauvre Guillmon et les pauvres digimon.dit Ariane essuyant une larme.  
  
Viens je vais te montrer un de mes amis qui est un tamer lui aussi.proposa Antoine.  
  
D'accord.accepta Ariane.  
  
Ariane suivit Antoine accompagnés tous deux de leurs digimon.  
  
Qui es au juste cette tamer avec ce Guillmon?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	5. La preuve

ANTOINE: Maintenant nous sommes trois tamers à pouvoir ramener les digimon au digoimonde.

**4] LA PREUVE**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ariane était devenue une tamer.Antoine,Quentin et Ariane formaient une très bonne équipe.Ariane était très tactique et avait toujours de bonnes idées pour affaiblir un digimon. Antoine était plus la force vu que son digimon était très puissant.Enfin Quentin était un mélange de ses deux équipiers.

Un jour,l'école des tamers se rendit à l'aquarium à Maubeuges.Les enfants regardaient pour la plupart les poissons nonchalement sans aucun intêret car le seul avantage de cette sortie était qu'ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui.Vers midi,Antoine s'assit avec son petit groupe pour manger près du bassin aux requins.

Je me demande si on a une bonne idée de manger ici.dit Richard pas rassuré en voyant les requins.

T'inquiètes.A moins de tomber à l'eau,il n'y a pas de danger.le rassura Sthephe.

Oui cette sortie est sans aucun danger.ajouta Alexandre.

Oui surement.dit Antoine tout de même méfiant.

Puis si il y a un danger,le grand Maxime interviendra.se vanta Maxime.

Soudain un bruit vint du bassin et un Shellmon en sortit observant les cinq enfants et attaquant.

Un Shellmon.s'écrie Stephe.C'est impossible.

En moins d'une minute,Antoine se relèva et sortit Novamon de son sac.

Novamon c'est à nous jouer.

Oui on va lui montrer Antoine.

Bon voyons Shellmon.C'est un digimon de type donnée niveau champion du groupe des digimon animaux de mer.Son attaque hydro blaster est redoutable.

En avant.on va manger de la soupe de poisson aujourd'hui.rit Novamon.

Digi-modification puissance activée.

Novamon lança son attaque flamme enfer sur Sheelmon mais il risposta avec hydro blaster.L'eau fut plus forte que le feu.Novamon se retrouva au sol sans pouvoir se relever.Shellmon se dirigeait vers lui.

Novamon non.cria Antoine.

Il n'avait pas menti.dit Alexandre.Les digimon sont bien réels.

Ouais pourquoi j'en ai pas un?grogna Maxime.

Il faudrait aider Novamon.propose Stephe.

Et comment?Nous n'avons pas de digimon pour nous battre.rappella Richard.

Ah oui c'est vrai.soupire Stephe.

Bon moi j'ai une idée.dit Alexandre.

Alexandre courut vers Shellmon et se mit entre Novamon et Sheelmon qui allait attaquer.

Alexandre pousse toi.cria Antoine.

Non j'aurai du croire mon ami mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour regretter ses fautes.dit Alexandre.

Alors un D-vice vert clair apparut dans les mains de Alexandre et un Kunemon en sortit.

Salut Alexandre moi c'est Kunemon et tu es mon tamer.

Tamer?Et puis bon.Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon activé.cria Alexandre.

Le bouclier de Wargreymon protégea Novamon,Alexandre et Kunemon de l'attaque de Shellmon. Ensuite Kunemon envoya une décharge électrique sur Shellmon.L'eau étant conductrice d'électricité Shellmon fut affaibli.

Gagné.s'écria Antoine.Digi-passage ouvre toi.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Shellmon fut aspiré et le passage se referma.

Digi-modification guérison activée.

Aussitôt Novamon retrouva ses forces.

T'as été génial Alexandre.le félicita Antoine.

Oh c'est rien.dit Alexandre rougissant.

Et maintenant on est va être une équipe de quatre tamers.

C'était fantastique.avoua Stephe.

Ouais on croirait voir ça qu'à la télévision ou au cinéma.ajouta Richard.

Mais pourquoi moi je suis pas un tamer?pensa Maxine rageur.

_Il y aurat il d'autres tamers?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux._


	6. Un nouvel ami

ALEXANDRE: Nous etions en visite avec lécole à l'aquarium de Maubeuge.Au moment de manger, un Shellmon nous a attaqué.Alors Antoine a sorti Novamon,son digimon et a combattu Shellmon.Mais Novamon s'est fait battreetaété en danger.On voulait l'aider surtout moi qui regrettait de ne pas avoir cru Antoine.Alors je suis devant Novamon.Un D-vice vert est apparu et un Kunemon aussi.Jesuismoi aussi un tameret j'ai battu Shellmon grâce à Kunemon.

**5] UN NOUVEL AMI**

Le lendemain de la sortie agitée où Alexandre était devenu lui aussi un tamer,Antoine et ses amis s'amusaient au parc avec Novamon et Kunemon.Ils jouaient à cache cache et c'était à Stephe de s'y coller.Soudain Quentin et Ariane arrivèrent.Ariane répera vite Kunemon.

Alors voici le nouveau digimon.dit Ariane.

Il a plutôt l'air sympa.ajouta Kotemon.

Bien sur puisque c'est mon digimon.répondit Alexandre prenant Kunemon.

C'est étrange tout ça.Un à un on devient tamer presque par contact.dit Quentin.

Attends Quentin.Toi,moi et l'autre fille,Sarah ne connaissions aucun tamer.le contredit Antoine.

Oui mais après tes amis deviennent des tamers.Est ce par ce qu'ils fréquentent des tamers?

Je ne pense pas.On a déjà été choisi donc le fait d'être ami avec un tamer n'a rien à voir.

Je suis d'accord avec Ariane.approuva Antoine.

Puis moi je serais surement un tamer et bien évidemment le meilleur.J'aurais surement un Omnimon ou un Imperialdramon.fabula Maxime.

Dis tu n'as vu que les digimon sont au niveau disciple?lui rappella Stephe tandis que les autres rient.

Oui mais comme je suis le meilleur c'est pour ça que j'aurai un digimon de niveau mega voir omega.

Ce qui faut pas entendre.soupira Richard.

Soudain un Gorrillamon apparut et sauta sur un banc.Les gens présents dans le parc en dehors des enfants coururent en criant.

C'est un Gorrillamon.dit Maxime.Dommage que j'ai pas de digimon je l'ai vaincrai très vite.

Gorrillamon est un digimon de niveau champion de type donnée du groupe des animaux.Ses attaques canon énergie et balle de pouvoir sont très puisssantes.l'analyse Ariane.Décidement il pourrait jouer King Kong mais j'espère ne pas faire la fille qui est enlevée.

Dis Ariane on ne parles pas de cinéma là mais de combat.rappelle Antoine.

Gorrillamon lança son attaque canon d'énergie sur Hagurumon et Kunemon.Heureusement leurs tamers eurent le réflexe de glisser le bouclier de Wargreymon.Pendant ce temps,Ariane glissa la carte vitesse qui permit à Kotemon d'aller très vite et de lancer son attaque sabre kendo sans que Gorrillamon ne puisse l'attaquer tandisque Antoine glissa une carte puissance qui rendit l'attaque laser étoile de Novamon plus forte.

A un moment,Gorrillamon se tourna.alors les enfants purent remarquer la présence d'un petit taureau noir digimon.Il semblait terrifié.De plus,Gorrillamon braqua son canon vers lui.

Non laisse le.lui cria Stephe.

Alors un D-vice noir et blanc apparut dans les mains de Stephe qui se demandait si ce digimon n'était pas le sien.

Bon on va voir.Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon activé.

Le digimon taureau noir est équipé du bouclier de Wargreymon et ainsi protégé de l'attaque de Gorrillamon.

Digi-modification champ de force activé.dit Ariane.

Kotemon bénéficie maintenant d'un champ de force.Malgré les attaques de Gorrillamon,il ne peut pas être blessé.Alors il attaqua de toutes ses forces avec sabre kendo.Gorrillamon fut très affaibli.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.dit Stephe tendant son D-vice.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Gorrillamon repartit dans le digimonde.Une fois le passage fermé,Stephe s'approche du digimon taureau noir.

Alors tu es mon mon partenaire digimon?

Oui Stephe et toi tu es mon tamer.

Voyons Blackdemitaureaumon.C'est un digimon de niveau virus au niveau disciple.Son attaque cornes électriques est foudroyante.l'analysa Alexandre.

Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Blackdemi c'est plus court.

Ok.dit Stephe le caressant.

Tous mes amis ou presque ont un digimon et sont des tamers.Pourquoi pas moi?râla Maxime.

Tu sais dire autre chose?soupira Richard.

Laisses faire le temps.lui dit Antoine.

N'empêche pourquoi on devient tour à tour des tamers?Quelle est la raison?s'interrogea Quentin.

Pour sauver la ville des digimon déjà.répondit Ariane.

Bon on continue à jouer?demanda Richard.

Bien sur.répondit les enfants.

Les enfants et les digimon reprirent leur partie de cache cache qui était très amusante avec les digimon.


	7. Un jeu très vivant

STEPHE: On jouait au parc avec Novamon et Kunemon quand Ariane et Quentin sont arrivés avec leurs partenaires digimon.Nous avons discuté.Puis un Gorrilamon a attaqué.Les digimon se battaient bien mais ce n'était pas suffisant.Soudain j'ai vu un Blackdemi en danger et j'ai crié.Alors un D-vice est apparu à moi et j'ai glissé le bouclier de Wargreymon pour le proteger.Ainsi on a battu Gorrilamon. En tout cas c'est passionnant cette aventure.

**6] UN JEU TRES VIVANT**

Le soir même,Maxime rentra chez lui dans son appartement.Il salua son père et son oncle.Il alla dans sa chambre où se trouvait son cousin Yannick.Il était allongé sur son lit à lire des mangas.Yannick était un garçon de treize ans.Il avait un visage fin avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux gris.Il portait un tee-shirt jaune,un pantalon vert et des chaussures rouges.Yannick restait souvent seul.

Salut Yannick.

Tiens tu es là?Salut Max.

Je je vais partir.J'entends mon père qui m'appelle tu sais.Au revoir.dit Yannick en partant.

Ouais salut.

Puis Maxime décida de jouer à son jeu vidéo sur les digimon.Là il pourrait sauver le monde.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas un tamer moi aussi?soupira Max.

Il alluma sa télévision et sa console.Il mit le jeu dedans et s'allongea à plat ventre comme d'habitude.

Le jeu commença et Maxime choisit de prendre comme toujours Demidevimon.Il adorait vraiment ce digimon.Après une heure et demie de jeu,Maxime est en difficulté.Son Demidevimon est sur le point d'être battu par un Raremon.

Si seulement je pouvais l'aider.En plus ce n'est pas qu'un jeu.Dans la réalité les digimon existent bel et bien.

Alors la manette de sa console brilla d'une lumière violette et se transforma en un D-vice violet.Et après cela,une lumière sortit de l'écran apportant Demidevimon dans les bras de Maxime qui venait de se matérialiser dans le monde réel.Maxime regarda Demidevimon avec des yeux comme des balles de ping pong.Après un court moment de silence,il réussit à parler.

Alors je suis ton tamer c'est ça?demanda Maxime étonné tenant son D-vice.

C'est exact.

Alors moi c'est Maxime,le meilleur tamer.se présenta Maxime comme il aurait pu dire la reine d'Angleterre ou le président de la république.

Soudain on entendit un bruit qui venait de la rue.Demidevimon se percha sur l'épaule de son tamer tandis que Maxime courait à la fenêtre.Alors il put voit voir un Raremon qui dévastait sa rue et l'odeur était infecte.Aussitôt il saisit son D-vice.

Raremon est un digimon dégoutant si tu veux mon avis Demidevimon.Il est de type virus et de niveau champion du groupe fantômes.Je le verrais plutôt dans la catégorie poubelle moi.Ses attaques acid sludge et gaz toxiques sont très déseagréables.En plus c'est le digimon que j'ai affronté dans le jeu. Mais là c'est réel.

Allez il faut y aller Max.l'encouragea Demidevimon.

Oui tu as raison.approuva bravement Maxime.

Maxime sortit discrètement de l'appartement puis courut dehors.Là il se retrouva face à face avec le Raremon.Demidevimon s'envole et lança son attaque fléchette demi mais échoua.Raremon envoya un gaz toxique.

Si ma mère me dit encore mes chaussettes puent,je lui fait sentir l'odeur que dégage un Raremon.Bon c'est à moi de jouer.décida Maxime.Digi-modification puissance activé.

Demidevimon recommença son attaque fléchette demi qui est plus puissante mais cella n'affecta toujours pas Raremon.

Une minute Demidevimon a une autre attaque.Je dois m'en rappeller.Oh Demidevimon est un digimon de niveau disciple dont les attaques sont fléchettes demi et et.Une minute je pense à un sourire et si ça avait un rapport?

Maxime était plongé dans sa réflexion pendant que Demidevimon continuait à se battre.

Ca y est je sais.s'écria Maxime.Demidevimon prépare toi à lancer ton autre attaque qui est sourire hynoptique.Digi-modification champ de forces activé.

Demidevimon est protégé des attaques de Raremon et lança son attaque sourire hynoptique.Raremon est hynoptisé et ne bougea plus.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.cria Maxime tendant son D-vice.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Raremon fut aspiré.Aussitôt Demidevimon alla retrouver son tamer qui le serra contre lui.

Tu as été génial Demidevimon.Allez viens on va manger.Ca creuse d'être le meilleur tu sais.

Demidevimon se percha sur son épaule tandis que Maxime rentra dans son immeuble.


	8. L'aide d'une petite fille

MAXIME: J'etais en colère de ne pas être un tamer et avoir moi aussi un partenaire digimon.Alors j'ai jouéà l'uns de mes jeux video.J'ai choisi Demidevimon.a un moment il avait du mal contre un Raremon et je voulais l'aider.Et une lumière violette est apparut ainsi qu'un D-vice violet puis Demidevimon est sorti de l'ecran.moi aussi je suis un tamer maintenant.Ensuite un Raremon a attaqué.Demidevimon a eu du mal mais l'a battu.Maintenant l'équipe compte le meilleur tamer qu'elle aurait esperé avoir.

**7] L'AIDE D'UNE PETITE FILLE **

Le même jour où Maxime était devenu un tamer,Stephe rentra chez lui.Il dit bonjour à son père qui dessinait une planche de bande dessinée.Stephe était fier de son père.Ce n'était pas tous les enfants qui avaient leur père dessinant des bandes dessinées sur les digimon même si les digimon étaient bien plus réels qu'on le pensait.Stephe prit des barres de chocolat du rifrigérateur puis monta dans sa chambre.Là il sortit Blackdemi de son sac et lui donna le chocolat.

Miam c'est délicieux.dit Blackdemi en se ruant dessus.

Soudain la poignée de porte s'ouvrit et Sabine,la petite sœur de Stephe entra.Stephe n'eut pas le temps de jeter une couverture sur son partenaire digimon que Sabine l'aperçut.Sabine était une petite fille de dix ans avec des cheveux noirs et yeux noirs.Elle portait une robe rouge.

Dis c'est bien un un digimon?demanda Sabine surprise.

Eh bien euh oui.avoua Stephe ayant confiance en sa petite sœur.C'est Blackdemitaureaumon ou plutôt Blackdemi,mon partenaire digimon.Moi je suis son tamer.

C'est génial.s'exclama Sabine.Alors les digimon existent pour de vrai.Dis il a l'air plutôt sale.il faudrait peut être que je lui lave ses griffes ainsi que sa peau.

Prépare toi pour la séance de torture.murmura Stephe à Blackdemi en soupirant.

Alors que Sabine s'approcha de sa coiffeuse,un étrange chat entra dans leur chambre par la fenêtre et semblait prêt à attaquer.Stephe saisit son D-vice.

Ce digimon se nomme Mikemon,un digimon du niveau champion de type donnée du groupe des bêtes.Ses attaques sont griffe de chat et poing de viande.

Il est vraiment mignon.Je me demande comment il serait dans une jolie robe rose.s'exclama Sabine.

On y va Stephe?On n'a pas le choix.dit Blackdemi.

Oui tu as raison.approuva Stephe.Digi-modification vitesse activée.

Blackdemi essaya d'approcher Mikemon très vite.Mais Mikemon est très agile ce qui lui permet

d'esquiver chaque attaque de Blackdemi.Ensuite il sauta sur Blackdei et assigna son attaque poing de viande qui envoya Blackdemi au tapis.

Blackdemi non!hurla Stephe accourant vers son partenaire digimon.

Eh minou pourquoi tu fais mal ainsi?On t'as jamais appris que c'est mal de frapper les gens.Pars vite ou je vais me fâcher.lui cria Sabine.

Bien loin de partir,Mikemon se dirigea vers Sabine préparant son attaque coup de griffe.

Sabine non!hurla Stephe.

Alors un D-vice rose et vert apparut dans les mains de Sabine.Une lumière rose et verte en sortit puis un digimon taureau rose apparut.

Bonjour Sabine.Tu es ma tamer et moi je suis Pinkdemitaureaumon,ta partenaire digimon mais tu peux m'appeler Pinkdemi.

Bon ok alors Pinkdemi vas lui donner une leçon à ce chaton.Digi-modification champ de force activé.

Un champ de force protégea Pinkdemi qui attaqua Mikemon avec ses cornes foudroyantes.Mikemon fut touché et s'écroula à terre.

Digi-passageouvre toi.dit Stephe.

Le passage s'ouvrit renvoyant ainsi Mikemon dans le digimonde.Sabine regarda Pinkdemi.

Tu m'as l'air d'avoir les griffes propres ainsi qu'une fourrure impeccable.

Bien sur que oui.Je me nettoie au moins cinq fois par jour surtout les griffes.Ca se salit si vite.

Une nouvelle tamer en plus avec un digimon aussi maniaque sur la question de la propreté.

Mais au moins Stephe elle s'occupera pas de moi.


	9. Un dinosaure en ville

SABINE: Mon frère Stephe m'a montré son digimon Blackdemi.Puis un Mikemon aattaqué.Stephe et Blackdemi se sont battus mais ce n'était pas suffisant.Puis Mikemon s'est tourné vers moi.Alors un D-vice roseet vert ainsi que Pinkdemi sont apparus.Pinkdemi a battu Mikemon.Maintenant je suis aussi une tamer moi aussi. 8] UN DINOSAURE EN VILLE 

Le lendemain près ou sur le muret de l'école,les tamers seretrouvèrent près du muret là où Antoine et ses amisavaient l'habitude de se rassembler.Sabine et Maxime purent montrer tous les deux leurs partenaires digimon respectifs qui étaient Pinkdemi et Demidevimon.

Alors à présent nous sommes sept tamers voir huit si on doit compter Sarah.dit Quentin.

Sarah ne fait pas partie de notre équipe.Elle est trop cruelle pour ça.objecta Ariane.

Oui mais techniquement parlant elle reste une tamer.rappella Alexandre.

C'est vrai ellea un digimon et un D-vice aussi.ajouta Maxime.

Comment vous savez ça?demanda Quentin.

Antoine nousa dit qu'il avait remarqué un D-vice orange quand il l'a vu pour la première fois voilà pourquoi.expliqua Richard.

Je l'ai pas vu Ariane.

La première fois c'était en rêve comme pour Quentin et Hagurumon.

C'est vrai.J'avais oublié ce détail.se rappelle Quentin.

Soudain Yannick arriva et posa la main sur l'épaule droite de Maxime.

Salut Max.Qu'est que tu fais avec ces peluches?Aimer digimon d'accord c'est bien mais de là à se promener avec des peluches.

Eh tu arrêtes de nous appeler peluche?s'énerva Demidevimon.

Ouais c'est vexant tu sais.ajouta Novamon.

Et on applaudit Demidevimon et Novamon pour la discretion.soupira Quentin.

Ben quoi?Ils ont raison.Nous sommes pas des Kunemon.

La catastrophe est arrivée.dit Richard.

On est des données mais quand même pas des peluches.poursuivit Blackdemi.

Ou alors des peluches très propres alors.nuança Pinkdemi.

Attendez elles parlent?s'exclama Yannick.Mais alors les digimon ne sont pas qu'une fiction.

Oui ceux sont nos digimon et nous sommes des tamers.répondit fierement Alexandre.

Et on a aussi chacun un digivice: le D-vice.ajouta Sabine montrant son D-vice.

C'est vraiment trop cool.s'écria Yannick impressioné.

Ouais c'est génial.dit Antoine caressant la tête de Novamon.

Soudain un Deltamon apparut sur la route.Il commençait à détruire les magasins ainsi que les feux de circulation.La rue se vida très vite.

C'est un Deltamon.Un digimon de niveau champion du groupe des digimon synthétiques de type virus.Ses attaques sont morsure de serpent et triples forces.Le Deltamon possède trois têtes dont il se sert pour l'attaque triples forces.l'analysa Ariane.

Tout le monde au travail.ordonna Antoine.

Les digimon se tinrent prêts au combat tandis que leurs tamers étaient prêts à les aider.

A nous Novamon.Digi-modification puissance activée.

Digi-modification clone activé.dit Quentin.

Digi-modification champ de force activé.ajouta Ariane.

Digi-modification marteau de Zudomon activé.poursuivit Alexandre.

Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon Stephe.

Digi-modification vitesse activée.termina Sabine.

Richard et Yannick restèrent là à observer le combat contre Deltamon.Cependant Deltamon était très puissant.Deltamon utilisa son attaque triples forces ce qui lui permit d'avoir Hagurumon,Blackdemi et Pinkdemi.Les autres tamers continuaient à glisser des cartes pour protéger leurs partenaires digimon. Ce fut en vain.Deltamon finit par vaincre Kotemon et Kunemon.il resta plusqu'au combat que Novamon encore valide et encore.Pourtant Antoine se battait et ne cessait de glisser des cartes pour aider Novamon.

A un moment,Deltamon birfuqua et se prépara à attaquer Richard.Yannick s'en aperçut et voulut le protéger en se mettant devant lui.Mais à présent c'était Yannick qui était en danger.

NON Yannick!hurla Maxime.

L'attaque de Deltamon fut alors mais un D-vice rouge et jaune apparut dans les mains de Yannick puis une lumière rouge et jaune en sortit laissant apparaître un Dorumon.

Salut Yannick je suis Dorumon ton partenaire digimon ettoi tu es mon tamer.

Je suis un tamer alors.répèta Yannick fou de joie.

Pendant ce temps,Ariane saisit son D-vice.

Dorumon.Digimon de niveau disciple de type antivirus du groupe des bêtes.Ses attaques sont métal canon et furie métal.Il a l'air vraiment mignon.

Vite Yannick réagit ou l'attaque de Deltamon va vous tuer.cria Stephe inquiet.

Ah oui j'avais oublié.Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon activé.

Aussitôt Dorumon est équipé du bouclier de Wargreymon qui bloqua l'attaque.

On va en finir avec ce combat.On vaattaquer ensemble.décida Antoine.

D'accord?accepta Yannick.

Digi-modification puissance activée.crièrent Antoine et Yannick en même temps.

Novamon lança son attaque flamme enfer et Dorumon furie métal.Deltamon fut envoyé contre la grille de l'école,qui cassa,et fut très affaibli.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.dit Maxime.

Le passage s'ouvrit et il aspira Deltamon qui retournaainsi dans le digimonde.Après cela,les tamers et leurs digimon décidèrent de célébrer leur nouvelle victoire et le nouveau tamer en allant manger des glaces.


	10. Un combat en équipe

**9] UN COMBAT EN EQUIPE**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'aucun digimon n'était apparu dans la ville de Fourmies.Les tamers avec Richard s'amusaient avec les digimon au parc.Cependant il arrivait à Antoine à songer à Marine se demandant si ce n'était pas elle qui trouvait les digimon avant eux et les éliminais.Mais les D-vice avaient la capacité à détecter un digimon donc cette hypothèse.En tout cas cela semblait bien trop calme à Antoine.

Un Vendredi soir après l'école,les neuf enfants et les digimon se retrouvèrent dans le parc.Ils s'amusaient ensemble à colin maillard.Pour le moment c'était Ariane qui s'y collait.

Soudain une immense flamme arriva vers Maxime et Demidevimon manquant de les transformer en grillades si Stephe ne les avait pas poussé à temps.Aussitôt Quentin saisit son D-vice.

Greymon est le digimon de Tai au niveau champion dans la saison 1.A part ça,c'est un digimon de type antivirus du groupe des digimon dinosaures dont l'attaque est tir nova.

Le jeu est terminé.dit Antoine.Tout le monde au travail.

Les digimon commencèrent à attaquer Greymon et les tamers glissaient des cartes pour les aider.Mais Greymon battit très vite Kunemon qui tomba inanimé dans les bras de Alexandre.Blackdemi et Pinkdemi ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre son état.Seuls Novamon,Kotemon et Demidevimon s'en sortaient relativement bien car leurs tamers étaient très stratégiques et maitrisaient bien l'utilisation des cartes de digi-mdification.Dorumon et Hagurumon furent aussi battus.

Il ne restait plus que Novamon,Kotemon et Demidevimon.

Digi-modification puissance activée.dit Antoine.

Digi-modification champ de force activé.annonça Ariane.

Digi-modification vitesse activée.énonça Maxime.

Novamon lança son attaque nova flamme mais l'attaque tir nova de Greymon l'atteignit.L'attaque sabre kendo de Kotemon ne fit rien à Greymon mais grâce au champ de force,il est protégé.Enfin Demidevimon tourna rapidement autour de Greymon lançant ses fléchettes qui ne font rien à Greymon.

La situation est figée.grogna Antoine.

Pendant ce temps,Richard avait tenté de se mettre à l'abri sur une branche d'arbre.Soudain Greymon lança son attaque tir nova vers lui.Alors une lumière jaune apparut et Richard reçut un D-vice jaune dans ses mains tandis qu'un Candlemon apparut et semit entre Richard,tombé au sol,et Greymon.

Non Candlemon.cria Richard.Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon activée.

Candlemon fut équipé du bouclier de Wargreymon et subit sans dommages le tir nova de Greymon.

Ce digimon qui ressemble à une bougie est Candlemon,un digimon de niveau disciple de type donnée du groupe des digimon flamme.Son attaque flamme céramique est très douloureuse.l'analysa Ariane.

Jusytement Candlemon lança son attaque flamme céramique et toucha le corps de Greymon.Novamon ajouta son attaque étoile laser.Greymon fut vite affaibli.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.dit Quentin.

Le passage s'ouvrit mais un Guillmon arriva et lança son attaque pyrosphère qui détruisit Greymon et Guillmon aspira ses données.Alors Sarah rejoignit Guillmon et se tena face aux neuf tamers et leurs partenaires digimon.


	11. Le duel

**10] LE DUEL**

Les tamers regardaient Sarah d'un air de mépris.Elle éliminait les digimon tandis qu'eux ils les renvoyaient dans le digimonde.Ils respectaient la vie et leurs partenaires digimon étaient pour eux de vrais amis et non seulement un équipier.

Ecoute Sarah les digimon ne sont pas juste des données.Ceux sont des êtres vivants comme toi et moi tu sais.la réprimanda Ariane.

Elle a raison.approuva Quentin.Ils sont réels.

Eliminer un digimon c'est comme tuer un chien ou un Maxime.

Arrêtez.Ce que je veux c'est que Guillmon soit le meilleur et moi la meilleure tamer.

Ah oui?lança Sabine.On va voir ça.Pinkdemi attaque les.

Aussitôt Pinkdemi se précipita pour attaquer Guillmon.

Digi-modification clone activé.dit Sarah.

Pinkdemi lançason attaque sur un clone de Guillmon qu'elle détruisit tandis que Guillmon l'attaqua avec son attaque pyrosphère.

Pinkdemi.cria Sabine.Digi-modification guérison activée.

Pinkdemi retrouva ses forces et attaqua de nouveau.

Digi-modification puissance activée.énonça Sarah.

Digi-modification vitesse activée.

Pinkdemi gagnade la vitesse et attaqua Guillmon avant que celui ne l'attaque.Mais avant Sarah activa sa carte de digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon et Guillmon ne ressentit aucun effet de l'attaque de Pinkdemi.

Arrêtez ce combat.dit Stephe.C'est contre les digimon qu'on doit se battre pas entre nous.

Oui les digimon ne servent pas à régler des comptes personels.ajouta Ariane réprobative.

Sarah et Sabine n'écoutaient ce qu'ils disaient et continaient le combat.

Digi-modification puissance activée.annoncèrent Sarah et Sabine.

Guillmon et Pinkdemi se mirent à préparer leurs attaques dont chacune serait renforcée.

Si jamais ils s'attaquent,avec la carte digi-modification de puissance,Guillmon et Pinkdemi risquent d'être morts.dit Quentin.

C'est pas possible.s'écria Maxime.

Ca suffit.dit Antoine.Je vais arrêter tout ça.

N'écoutant queson courage et son cœur,Antoine courut vers les digimon et s'interposa entre eux.

Arrêtez ça.cria Antoine dans la trajectoire des attaques.Il se prit les attaques et s'écroula au sol blessé.Il se relèva et se mit à nouveau devant les digimon qui préparaient une nouvelle attaque.

Je n'abandonnerai pas.dit Antoine.

Non Antoine.Il est fou.Il vase faire tuer.s'affola Yannick.

Les attaquesde Guillmon et de Pinkdemi furent lancées et Antoine resta au centre et les regardait attentivement sans avoir peur.

Son D-vice afficha le message **digivolution **et se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge puis envoya un rayon de lumière rouge à Novamon.

Novamon digivolve toi............en Tyrannomon

Tyrannomon prit Antoine dans sa patte et se prit les attaques sans rien ressentir.

Cela suffit.gronda Tyrannomon.Souffle de feu.

L'attaque souffle de feu de Tyrannomon propulsa Guillmon et Pinkdemi contre un arbre et les rendit inaptes à poursuivre le combat.Ensuite Tyrannomon reposa Antoine sur la terre ferme.

Merci Tyranomon.le remercia Antoine.Tu t'es digivolvé pour m'aider.

Pinkdemi.cria Sabine en accourant.

Pauvre nul.dit Sarah à Guillmon en partant sans regarder Guillmon qui s'était évanoui.

Novamon s'est digivolvé en Tyrannomon.s'exclama Ariane.Voyons.Tyrannomon est un digimon de niveau champion de type virus du groupe des digimon dinosaures.Son attaque souffle de feu ne fait qu'une bouchée de ses ennemis comme il l'a prouvé.

Alors Tyrannomon régressa en Novamon et Antoine se précipita vers lui en le serrant contre lui.

Novamon tu as été formidable.

Merci mais je voulais juste te protéger.

Toi aussi Antoine tu as été très courageux.reconnaît Stephe.

Pourquoi ça?

Tu es le seul à avoir fait quelque chose pour arrêter ce combat idiot.Tu aurai pu d'enfuir après la première attaque mais ta détermination l'a emporté sur la peur.

Au fait,comme Novamon est passé au niveau champion,est ce que ça veut dire que les autres digimon vont aussi se digivolver eux aussi?demanda Maxime.

Je supose que oui.répondit. Quentin.

L'équipe se sépara toujours en félicitant Novamon et le courage de Antoine.Ensuite chaque tamer rentra chez lui.


	12. Nouvelles données

**11] NOUVELLES DONNEES**

Le lendemain de son combat contre Sabine et Pinkdemi,Sarah réflechissait.Elle était allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre.Sa chambre était une pièce de taille moyenne aux murs blancs.Dans le fond,il y avait son placard à vetêments où elle cachait Guillmon et d'un autre côté son bureau.C'était le seul meuble de la pièce.Sarah repensait à ce qui c'était passé hier.Elle avait rencontré les tamers,qui était à présent neuf et formaient une bonne équipe.Elle croyait que les digimon n'étaient que des données sans aucune âme mais maintenant elle doutait de sa propre théorie.

Ce garçon,Antoine,avait intervenu pour mettre fin au combat.Ca lui paraissait stupide un peu mais pourtant très courageux.Et aussi Novamon,son digimon,s'est digivolvé quandil a vu son tamer en danger en Tyrannomon.Il a attaqué Guillmon et Pinkdemi et les a rendu inaptes au combat mais à sa surprise n'avait pas aspiré leurs données.

C'était comme si elle s'était rendu compte que les digimon pouvaient avoir des sentiments et n'étaient pas que des machines de guerre destinées uniquement à se battre.Les digimon étaient avant tout des amis.

Devant cette réflexion,Sarah décide d'en parler à son père.C'est un grand informaticien.Il devrait pouvoir répondre à des choses concernant le digimonde.Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le bureau de son père.Son père,Mario Fanki,était un grand informaticien.Il travaillait surtout avec un certain Mike.

Sarah s'approcha de son père qui travaillait sur son ordinateur.

Papa je pourrais te demander un truc?

Vas y.répondit Mario en se retournant.

Voilà en admettant que les digimon seraient réels et qu'ils puissent arriver dans notre monde,sont ils juste des données juste pour combattre ou des êtres vivants pouvant avoir des sentiments?

C'est une question interressante.D'après ce qu'en dit la série TV,les digimon sont d'abord fait de données mais ceux sont aussi des créatures pourvues d'un cœur et un squelette comme nous les humains.Donc si les digimon étaient réels,ils pourraient avoir des sentiments.Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sarah les digimon ne sont pas réels.

Et comment fonctionne une digivolution quand un digimon a un partenaire?demanda Sarah posant la question qui la travaillait le plus.

Eh bien pour se digivolver,un digimon a d'abord besoin de manger.Mais ce n'est pas tout.Il doit y avoir un fort lien entre lui et son partenaire.Oui un fort lien d'amitié et aussi d'amour.Ainsi quand le partenaire est en danger,son digimon se digivolve.Mais ne t'inquiètes pas.Les digimon ne se digivolvent pas puisqu'ils ne sont pas réels.

Ok merci papa.dit Sarah en tournant les talons.

Son père se replongea dans ses fichiers informatiques quand Sarah aperçut une photo au mur où il y avait son père à douze ans avec treize autres enfants de dix huit ans à sept ans.Sarah la décrocha et l'emporta dans sa chambre.Elle s'assit sur son lit et l'analysa.Il y avait un garçon de dix huit ans,une fille et quatre garçons de dix sept ans,son père à douze ans,un autre garçon de douze ans,deux filles de seize ans,une fille et deux garçons de huit ans et enfin un garçon de sept ans.Ca lui semblait très étrange.Ce groupe était trop diversifié au sujet des âges.Soudain elle remarqua que la jeune fille de dix sept ans avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts très semblables à ceux de Antoine.Et aussi ce garçon de dix sept ans aux yeux verts et des cheveux chatains comme ceux de cette fille,Ariane il lui semblait. C'était trop pour une simple coincidence.Demain elle en parlerait aux autres tamers.

Le lendemain,un Samedi,les neuf tamers s'amusaient au parc.Antoine et Maxime jouaient au cartes digimon.Ariane discutait avec Sabine et leurs digimon.Quentin travaillait sur son ordinateur.Yannick restait à l'écart avec Dorumon.Stephe,Richard et Alexandre s'amusaient avec leurs digimon.Soudain Sarah arriva suivi de Guillmon.

La peste.s'écria Sabine.

Sabine arrête.la gronda Ariane.

Que veux tu?demanda Antoine en s'avança vers Sarah avec un sourire.

Sarah regarda les tamers.Sabine lar egardait d'un regard de mépris comme les digimon.Stephe avec un mélange de politesse et de gentillesse comme Richard.Alexandre,Ariane et Maxime était comme Antoine.Seuls restaient à l'écart Quentin sur son ordinateur et Yannick toujours adossé à un arbre.

Ecoutez je suis venue vous voir car j'ai trouvé une drôle de photo.

Une photo?répèta Maxime intriguée.

Oui regardez.dit Sarah en la montrant.A travers cette photo j'ai l'impression étrange de voir Antoine et Ariane en regardant ce garçon et cette fille.

Attends mais c'est ma mère.s'écria Antoine.Quand elle avait dix sept ans.

Eh là c'est mon père a dix sept ans aussi.ajouta Ariane.

Et j'ajoute que dessus il y a mon père à douze ans.montra Sarah.

Eh attendez.s'ecrie Maxime.Là c'est mon père et lui mon oncle,le père de Yannick.

Et ce garçon de sept ans c'est mon père.dit Quentin en s'approchant.

Cet enfant aux cheveux bruns de huit ans c'est mon Alexandre.

Et là c'est la mère de Misty.dit Antoine en montrant la petite rousse de huit ans.Et l'autre garçon de huit ans c'est Hameric,le cousin de ma mère.

Et là le garçon le plus vieux c'est notre père à Sabine et moi.

Attendez ça signifie que nos parents se connaissent depuis leur enfance.s'étonna Richard.

Mais pourquoi?demanda Alexandre.

Peuit être la raison de pourquoi on a été choisi pour être les tamers.avança Quentin.

Dis Antoine tu en penses quoi?lui demanda Ariane.

Pour le moment rien du tout.répondit Antoine.Mieux vaut oublier un temps cela.On rouvrira ce dossier quand on aura plus d'informations.


	13. Un combat aquatique

**12 UN COMBAT AQUATIQUE**

Le soir,Maxime rentra chez lui accompagné de Demidevimon.Il alluma sa télévision et sa console et prépara de la nourriture et son jeu digimon.Puis il s'installa allongé devant sa console et commença à jouer.Pendant ce temps,Demidevimon commença à roupiller sur le lit de son tamer.

Maxime appuyait sur les touches de sa manettes très fort.Il jouait surtout pour se calmer les nerfs.Il ne cessait de penser à la digivolution de Novamon.D'accord Antoine faisait partie d'un de ses meilleurs amis mais en ce moment il l'appréciait moins.Pourquoi?D'abord car il avait eu son digimon et était devenu un tamer en premier et maintenant son digimon se digivolvait en premier.Si les digivolutions allaient dans le même sens que l'apparition de leurs digimon,cela signifiait que Demidevimon serait le sixième à pouvoir se digivolver.Six sur neuf.Autant dire qu'il faisait partir des nuls de l'équipe.Cela allait se passer surement ainsi.Dans la série TV,il y a toujours un ordre des digivolutions.D'abord le digimon du chef puis par ordre d'importance au sein de l'équipe.

Non je ne suis pas un nul.pensa Maxime rageusement.Je suis même mieux que Antoine.

Mais alors pourquoi c'était Novamon qui s'était digivolvé et non Demidevimon?Puis cette réflexion commençait à l'enerver.Alors il vit sur son jeu son digimon se faire détruire et éteignit rageusement la console et se coucha toujours en colère contre Antoine.

Le lendemain,un Dimanche,il se réveilla vers dix heures par un rayon de soleil qui passa par ses rideaux mal fermés.Maxime se lèva toujours en colère contre un de ses meilleurs amis.

Je vais manger Demidevimon puis je me lave et après on sortirais et je te donnerai à manger.

Ok Maxime.

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine prendreson petit déjeuner.Son père était là qui lisait le journal.Maxime se prépara un chocolat chaud et des tartines de confitures et s'assit.

Salut fiston.dit Virgile à son fils.Ca ne va pas?Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur.

En fait j'ai un ami qui arrive maintenant à faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire pour le moment c'est tout.

Et évidemment tu es jaloux de lui.Non?

Eh bien oui.avoua Maxime.

Tu ne peux pas lui vouloir tu sais.A mon avis,il a dû travailler dur et il le mérite.Ce qu'il faut c'est t'entrainer et non te mettre en colère.Tu finiras par y arriver toi aussi un jour.

Oui mais quand?

Tout dépend de toi.Au fait de quoi s'agit il?

De digivolution.répondit sans réflechir Maxime.

Digivolution?répèta Virgile intrigué.

Aussitôt Maxime comprit la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

Euh oui on joue sur nos consoles à la récré et mon ami a réussi à digivolver son digimon avant le mien.inventa Maxime.

Ah?Si ce n'est que ça,je suis sur que tu reglèra ton problème tant que tu garderas l'amitié avec ton ami.Ne lui en veux pas.

Merci papa.Je vais me laver.

Maxime se lèva et débarrassa la table puis partit se laver.Un quart d'heure plustard,il rentra dans sa chambre où il fourra Demidevimon dans un sac à dos et sortit de son appartement.Ensuite il fit sortir Demidevimon qui se percha sur son épaule.

Maxime s'arrêta au supermarché où il acheta deux eclairs qu'il donna à son digimon.Pendant que Demidevimon mangeait ou plutôt se goinfrait,Maxime réflechissait tout en avançant vers l'helpe mineure à ce que lui avait dit son père.

Alors qu'ils marchaient près de l'écomusée,il sembla à Maxime avoir vu quelque chose au loin près de la rivière.L'enfant traversa la route et s'approcha de la petite Helpe et put voir un Depthmon.Alors Maxime saisit son D-vice.

C'est un Deptmon,un digimon animal de mer qui vit dans l'eau.Il est de type donnée et de niveau cuirassé.Ses attaques bulles explosives et couteaux marins sont très dangereux.

Maxime il est au niveau cuirassé.On devrait prévenir Antoine.

Non je peux me débrouiller sans lui.Allez vas y Demidevimon.Montre lui qu'on n'a pas besoin de se digivolver pour être fort nous.

Demidevimon s'envola etattaqua Depthmon avec son attaque fléchette demi.Maxime glissa unecarte puissance dans son D-vice mais l'attaque ne fit toujours rien à Depthmon.En revanche,Depthmon lança ses bulles explosives qui projetta Demidevimon contre la rive.

Demidevimon.cria Maxime.

Maxime descendit jusque la rive et voulut sauter sur les pierres pour traverser jusque Demidevimon mais Depthmon lança ses couteaux marins dont un cloua Maxime au pont par le col de son tee-shirt.

Pendant ce temps,Depthmon s'approcha de Demidevimon et lança son attaque bulles explosives.

Non Demidevimon.Je te laissera te digivolver quand tu voudra mais ne meurs pas.lui cria Maxime.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière violette et envoya un rayon de lumière violet à Demidevimon.

Demidevimon digivolve toiââââ.en Devidramon

Sapristi Demidevimon s'est digivolvé quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt et qu'il pourrait se digivolver quand il voudrait.s'exclama Maxime.

Puis il se rappella de la phrase deson père.Tout dépendait de lui et qu'un jour il réussirait aussi.Son ami Antoine avait réussi avant lui car il n'avait pas obligé Novamon à combattre.C'est Novamon qui s'était digivolvé pour protéger Antoine.

Devidramon,le niveau champion de Demidevimon,est un digimon de niveau champion de type virus du groupe des méchants dragons dont les attaques sont griffe crinssom et yeux rouges.

Devidramon attaqua Depthmon avec ses yeux rouges qui l'hynoptisèrent.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et aspira Depthmon pour le ramener dans le digimonde.Ensuite Devidramon prit son tamer et le ramèna sur la terre ferme et redevint Demidevimon sauta dans les bras de Maxime qui le caressait.


	14. La decouverte de Ariane

**13 LA DECOUVERTE DE ARIANE**

Pendant que Maxime et Demidevimon combattaient Depthmon,Ariane était chez elle dans sa chambre et faisait ses devoirs tandis que Kotemon jouait à un jeu de voitures de courses sur sa console.La jeune fille machonnait son crayon en fixant les exercices de maths qu'elle devait faire.Elle avait beau être bonne en maths,elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.Ce que Sarah avait découvert et la reconnaissance de leurs parents plus jeune sur cette mystérieuse photo la troublait.Au fond d'elle même,elle sentait que leurs parents avaient un secret.Elle se souvint que dans sa maison,il y avait le bureau de son père où personne ne devait entrer.Ariane avait des remords.D'un côté,il y avait l'interdiction et de l'autre avec cette interdiction c'était un endroit parfait pour dissimuler les traces d'un secret.

Arina se lèva donc de son bureau et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour sortir.

Où vas tu Ariane?demanda Kotemon en mettant sa partie sur pause.

Explorer le bureau de mon père.Si il y a quelque chose à cacher je ne vois que là.

Je t'accompagne.dit le digimon en se relèvant.

Ariane suivi de Kotemon sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.Cependant comme d'habitude,il était fermé à clé.

Désolé mais ton plan est à l'eau.

Non ne t'en fais pas.

Ariane prit une épingle de sa poche et la mit dans le trou de la serrure et après un court moment fit jouer la serrure et la porte put s'ouvrir.Le bureau de Mike,son père,comportait un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur très puissant.Apparement le bureau était le seul meuble de la pièce.

Je vois.Mon père a dû tout numériser sur son ordinateur.Kotemon fouille quand même les tiroirs.

Ariane s'assit et se mit en devoir d'inspecter les dossiers de l'ordinateur tandis que Kotemon ouvrait et fouillait les tiroirs du bureau.Ariane ne trouvait rien et commençait serieusement à douter qu'elle trouverait quelque chose.Alors Kotemon sortit un ordinateur portable et un album photo rouge du dernier tiroir qu'il fouillait.

Ariane regarde ça.

Sapristi.Un ordinateur portable.C'est peut être là qu'il cache son secret.

Ariane ouvrit l'ordinateur et regarda les dossiers.Etrangement aucun n'avait été modifié depuis vingt ans.

Je ne comprend pas.Mon père adore les ordinateurs et il aurait utilisé celui là.

Soudain elle remarqua un programme qui l'interpella.Il se nommait analyseur de digimon.Intriguée il cliqua dessus et le programme s'ouvrit.Alors elle vit apparaître des digimon classés en tableau par ordre alphabtique avec leur type,leur groupe,leur niveau et leurs attaques.

Pourquoi mon père a t-il cela?Les digimon ils ne les connaît que par la télévision et le jeu grâce à moi.

Alors Kotemon montra l'album photo qui était fermépar un cadenas.

Je n'ai pas trouvé la clé.

Hum je suis sure que le secret a ses réponses là dedans.Je n'en parlerai pas aux autres.Je leur dirai quand j'aurai ouvert cet album.décida Ariane.

Soudain un disque de ninja cassa la fenêtre et manqua de peu Ariane.Aussitôt Kotemon regarda par la fenêtre et put apercevoir un Shurimon.Aussitôt Ariane et Kotemon se précipitèrent dans le jardin et Ariane saisit son D-vice.

Shurimon est un digimon de niveau cuirassé de type donnée du groupe des digimon mutant.Il nousa fait une démonstration tout à l'heure de son attaque double disque.

J'y vais?demanda Kotemon.

Bien sur.Digi-modification champ de force activé.

Kotemon partit ainsi combattre Shurimon protégé par le champ de force qui empêchait de recevoir des attaques.Cependant Shurimon était un adversaire difficile et Kotemon n'avait pas l'avantage. Soudain l'attaque double disque de Shurimon fut détourné et ses étoiles atteingirent le toit faisant tomber deux ou trois tuiles du toit juste au-dessus de Ariane.

Non Ariane.s'écria Kotemon.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière violette et envoya un rayon de lumière violet sur Kotemon.

Kotemon digivolve toi..............en Dinohumon

Aussitôt Dinohumon protégea sa tamer en mettant sa hache juste au dessus d'elle ce qui permet d'arrêter les tuiles.

Ca va Ariane?Tu n'as rien?

Non ça va merci Dinohumon.le remercie Ariane.

Puis elle analysa Dinohumon sur son D-vice.

Dinohumon est le niveau champion de Kotemon.Il est de type donnée du groupe des digimon hommes démons.Son attaque danse guerrière va donner une bonne leçon à Shurimon.

Aussitôt Dinohumon attaqua Shurimon avec danse guerrière et l'envoya dans un buisson de houx.Puis Ariane ouvrit un digi-passage et Shurimon put retourner dans le digimonde.Enfin Dinohumon régressa en Kotemon tandisqu'Ariane se précipita vers lui pour le féliciter.


	15. Le coeur de Sarah

Une review OUAIS que ca te plaise Miriel.Oui Ariane decouvre le debut du secret mais suis pas prete a tout dire :P

**14 LE CŒUR DE SARAH**

Le Lundi,les dix tamers se retrouvaient à l'école.Maxime brûlait d'envie de raconter que son digimon s'était digivolvé à son tour en Devidramon.Ils se réunissaient là où jouait ou discutait d'ordinaire la petite bande à Antoine.

Alors vous auriez vu ça.J'étais là accroché au pont.Mais pourtant je n'éprouvais pas la moindre crainte.Mais je voyais l'unique solution.Alors avec mes jambes j'ai donné un coup à ma ceinture et j'ai envoyé mon D-vice près de Demidevimon.Il a brillé et mon digimon parfait comme moi s'est digivolvé en Devidramon et a battu Dephtmon.raconta Maxime en ajoutant des choses deson imagination.

Tu sais quoi Maxime?Tu devrais porter des lunettes comme Antoine.Ca permettrait à ta tête d'éviter d'enfler autant.plaisanta Sabine en riant.

En revanche,Ariane repensait à l'album photo bien rangé dans son sac.danssa chambre,elle avait essayé d'ouvrir ce cadenas mais jamais il ne s'est ouvert.C'était à desesperer.

Eh Ariane ça ne va pas?demanda Stephe en remarquant son air soucieux.

Oh si Stephe tout va bien.Ne t'inquiètes pas.le rassura Ariane en souriant.

Perchée sur le muret,Sarah se balançait d'arrière en avant pour l'aider à réflechir.

Je croyais les digimon dépourvus de sentiments et n'étaient juste que des données.pourtant à chaque fois,les digimon se sont digivolvés pour sauver leur tamer.Oui Antoine était entre les attaques de Guillmon et de Pink demi.Maxime était incapable de bouger juste devant Dephtmon.Enfin des tuiles ont manqué d'écraser Ariane si Kotemon ne s'était pas digivolvé.Oui la digivolution est une question de confiance et d'amitié.Ce n'est pas qu'un rapport entre le tamer et son digimon.Ceux sont avant tout des partenaires et des amis.pensa Sarah.

Soudain la cloche sonna et les enfants allèrent chacun à leurs cours.Sarah suivit Antoine et Maxime. En classe durant le cours de maths,Maxime était très attentif et répondait à chaque question.Ensuite Antoine dessinait.Enfin Sarah regardait son D-vice qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

J'ai essayé que Guillmon se digivolve mais si il faut être amis c'est impossible.Pour moi Guillmon n'est qu'un digimon,un partenaire c'est tout.pensa Sarah.

D'un autre côté,Antoine dessinait un Mastertyrannomon vraiment très bien fait.

Mastertyrannomon.Digimon de niveau ultime type virus du groupe des dinosaures.Son attaque est souffle de feu infernal.J'aimerai bien que Tyrannomon se digivolve au niveau ultime.C'est surement possible.pensa Antoine rêveur.Il est magnifique.

La journée se déroula sans aucun événement à noter sauf que la classe des cinquièmes B autrement dit celle de Antoine,Sarah et Maxime finit à quatorze heures trente car le professeur d'Histoire était absent.

Les trois tamers décidèrent de se rendre au parc pour retrouver leurs digimon.Soudain un Flamedramon apparut devant eux.Novamon,Demidevimon et Guillmon se mirent chacun devant leurs tamers.Maxime saisit son D-vice et analysa le digimonde.

Flamedramon est le niveau cuirassé de Veemon,le digimon de Davis dans la saison 2.Il est de type antivirus du groupe des digimon dragons.Son attaque magna flamme peut vous envoyer à l'hôpital pour soigner de graves brulûres.

Ok alors Novamon digivolve toi.

Toi aussi Demidevimon.

Novamon digivolve toi...........en Tyrannomon

Demidevimon digivolve toi.........en Devidramon

Tyrannomon attaqua Flamedramon avecson souffle de feu ne fit rien.Au contraire,Flamedramon réussit à faire regresser Tyrannomon.

Je ne crois pas que le feu peut lui faire du mal.dit Maxime.

Devidramon et Guillmon attaquait toujours mais sans succès.Sarah équipait sans cesse son digimon grâce à des cartes de digi-modification de façon stratégique mais cela n'y faisait rien.Devidramon attaqua Flamedramon mais Flamedramon ferma les yeux pour éviter d'être hynoptisé puis se plaqua contre Devidramon qui régressa en Devidramon.

Non c'est pas possible.s'écria Antoine.

Soudain Flamedramon se tourna vers Guillmon et s'apprêta à l'attaquer.Alors se précipita et se mit entre Guillmon et Flamedramon.

Tu ne touchera pas à Guillmon.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et se mit à briller d'une lumière orange et envoya un rayon de lumière orange sur Guillmon.

Guillmon digivolve toi..........en Growlmon

Growlmon attaqua Flamedramon avec son pyroblaster et l'envoya contre un arbre.Aussitôt Antoine ouvrit un digi-passage et Flamedramon retourna dans le digimonde.

Tu n'as pas aspiré ses données?demanda Sarah intriguée.

Je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je t'ai toi.


	16. Un Tamer mystérieux

**15 LE MYSTERIEUX TAMER**

Pendant ce temps,dans une chambre plongée presque dans le noir,un jeune garçon était assis sur son lit et fixait un D-vice noir tandis que son partenaire digimon,un Keramon,attendait patiemment dans un coin sans bouger ni se faire remarquer.Ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs,courts et gras avec des petits yeux noirs.Il portait un tee-shirt rouge,un débardeur vert,un pantalon marron et des baskets violettes.Il repensait à ce qui s'est passé il y avait environ un mois quand il avait reçu le D-vice noir et devenu le tamer de Keramon.

_Il était dans sa chambre à l'ordinateur en train de livrer un duel de cartes digimon sur internet.Il a battu son rival en digivolvant son Keramon en Infermon.Alors le D-vice noir est sorti de l'ordinateur et s'est posé dans sa main puis Keramon est apparu à côté de lui.Ensuite il a reçu un e-mail qu'il s'empressa de lire.Il racontait qu'il était le tamer de Keramon et lui demandait de l'aider.En echange il aurait le pouvoir de digivolver Keramon directement au niveau ultime.Aussitôt il accepta et une lumière noire frappa Keramon qui se digivolva en Infermon.Le garçon s'engagea à l'aider et à vaincre.Sa mission était simple.Il devait battre les tamers etéliminer leurs digimon._

En effet la mission était simple.Grâce à son D-vice noir,il pouvait ouvrir un passage et faire appel à un digimon.Il avait envoyé des digimon au niveau champion mais à chaque fois les tamers le battaient ou quand ils s'affaiblissaient il y avait un de leurs amis qui devenait à son tour un tamer.Il avait eu l'idée d'envoyer des digimon au niveau cuirassé et de les prendre un par un mais à chaque fois leurs digimon se digivolvait pour atteindre le niveau champion.Ils disposaient à présent de quatre digimon de niveau champion ainsi que six digimon au niveau disciple.Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les tamers arrivaient à toujours déjouer ses plans.il réflechissait et calculait tout mais à chaque fois il échouait.Si les digimon des tamers arrivaient à tous se digivolver cela devenait compromettant.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas contrôler un digimon de niveau ultime.Il y avait bien Keramon mais il voulait l'utiliser en dernier recours.Mais il avait une idée.Il lui fallait continuer de travailler sur son ordinateur pour fabriquer la chose qui lui permettrait de contrôler les digimon légendaires afin de lesdigivolver au niveau ultime et les envoyer combattre ces maudits tamers et de s'en débarraser une bonne fois pour toutes.

Qui est ce mysterieux garçon?Pourra t il battre les Tamers?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux


	17. Doucement Sabine

Salut Miriel.Oui un tamer du mauvais côté.D'ailleurs petit secret en exclusivité il y a aucun ennemi digimon.

**16 DOUCEMENT SABINE**

Le Mercredi,Sabine se lèva,s'habilla et réflechit.Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Guillmon s'était digivolvé en Growlmon alors que Sarah n'avait pas de cœur.Elle devait réagir et montrer qu'elle était une tamer forte et pas juste une gamine.Pour cela il fallait que Pinkdemi se digivolve.

Pour se digivolver un digimon avait besoin d'être en forme et d'avoir bien mangé mais aussi son tamer devait être en danger.Sabine avait un plan.Ce soir,elle aurait elle aussi un digimon du niveau champion comme cette peste de Sarah.

Pinkdemi debout.

Ah oui?Qu'est qui se passe?

On va manger.Il faut prendre des forces.

Sabine amena un vrai festin à Pinkdemi allant du chocolat en passant par des bols de céréale voir des restes du diner d'hier soir.Quand Pinkdemi eut fini,Sabine décida de sortir pouraller à l'extérieur de la ville dans les champs.Elle fixa la rivière et fit sembla de rouler pour inciter Pinkdemi à croire qu'elle allait tomber à l'eau.

Pinkdemi aide moi.je ne sais pas nager.

Mais le digimon se précipita et arrêta Sabine in extremis avant qu'elle ne prenne un bain.

Raté.pensa Sabine.Mais il doit bien exister un moyen.Il faudrait que je trouve un digimon et me mettre en danger.Mais comment savoir où trouver un digimon?Mais si mon D-vice.

Elle sortit son D-vice et appuya sur le bouton rouge pour activer le mode recherche de digimon et en détecta un du côté du pont.Sabine y courut suivi de Pinkdemi.

C'était un Tuskmon qui se trouvait sur le pont et bloquait la circulation vers Wignenies.Sabine saisit son D-vice.

Le Tuskmon est un digimon de niveau champion type virus du groupe des digimon dinosaures.Ses attaques horn buster et slamming tusk sont impressionnantes.Il est moche mais c'est génial.

Sabine s'approcha de Tuskmon.

Eh Tuskmon on a déjà dit que tu étais aussi laid qu'un pou?

Aussitôt le Tuskmon chargea Sabine qui se mit à courir vers Pinkdemi.

Vite Pinkdemi sauve moi.Digivolve toi.

Moi?Mais Sabine.Pinkdemitaureaumon digivolve toi.......je ne peux pas.

Aussitôt courit avec Pinkdemi pour échapper à Tuskmon.Mais ils durent s'arrêter quand elles se retrouvèrent prises au piège acculées contre une haute colline sans pouvoir la gravir.Alors Pinkdemi décida de se battre pour protéger Sabine.Mais Tuskmon était trop fort pour elle.Sabine commença à culpabiliser.

Pinkdemi non.Tout ça c'est mafaute.Je commence à comprendre.Sarah a juste ressenti le danger pour Guillmon comme pour les autres digimon et leurs tamers.Moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est me mettre en danger et surtout Pinkdemi.

Pinkdemi pardonne moi.Plus jamais je t'obligerai à te digivolver.hurla Sabine.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et se mit à briller d'une lumière rose et verte envoya un rayon de lumière rose et vert sur Pinkdemi.

Pinkdemitaureaumon digivolve toi...........en Pinktaureaumon

Pinktaureaumon chargea Tuskmon et le mit à terre.Ensuite Sabine ouvrit le digi-passage qui ramena Tuskmon dans le digimonde puis Pinktaureaumon régressa en Pinkdemi.

Excuse moi Pindemi.je ne serais plus aussi têtue je te le promet.dit Sabine.


	18. Stephe entre en action

Deux rewiens ouais je vous adore

**Gini95: **ben voilà la suite

**Miriel:** disons que le vrai ennemi n'est pas pas un digimon ni un humain mais je dirai rien de plus.faudra attendre les parties 2 et 3

**17 STEPHE ENTRE EN ACTION**

Alors que sa soeur Sabine se battait avec Pinkdemi contre un Tuskmon,Stephe balayait tranquillement l'allée devant son garage et sa maison tandis que Blackdemi lui tenait compagnie caché derrière un buisson.

Misty vivait dans la maison voisine à celle de Stephe et Sabine.Dissimulée derrière la palissade,elle regardait Stephe maniait le balai sans oser aller lui parler.Elle tenait dans ses mains un paquet de cartes digimon.Puis la curiosité et l'impatience l'emporta sur la crainte et elle sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher de Stephe.

Le jeune garçon arrêta son ouvrage et salua la filette.

Bonjour Misty.Ca va?

Oui ça va Stephe.Euh je peux te demander quelque chose?demanda Misty intimidée.

Mais oui vas y.répondit Stephe en faisant un grand sourire.

Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer aux cartes digimon?

Hein?Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas digimon.

Devant Pauline et les autres je dis que non mais en fait j'aime beaucoup les digimon.

Bon c'est d'accord.

Stephe posa son balai dans l'herbe et s'assit à terre ainsi que misty et commença à lui expliquer les règles du jeu de cartes digimon.Ensuite ils jouèrent plusieurs parties et au bout de la deuxième partie, Misty réussit à battre Stephe.

Soudain un Bullmon arriva en grande hâte dans la rue et se dirigea vers la maison de Stephe et commença à charger vers les deux enfants.Blackdemi sortit du buisson et s'interposa pour les protéger.

Mais ceux sont des digimon.s'écria Misty.

Je vais t'aider Blackdemi.Digi-modification bouclier de Wargreymon activé.

Aussitôt Blackdemi fut protégé par le bouclier ce qui fut bien utile car il était sur le point de craquer.

Voyons ce digimon est Bullmon,un digimon de niveau cuirassé de type antivirus du groupe des mammifères dont l'attaque charge du matador ressemble au lâcher de taureaux à Pamplelune.

Le combat était inégal.Malgré le bouclier de Wargreymon,Blackdemi ne faisait pas le poids.A un moment,il fut envoyé contre le mur et Bullmon se précipita vers Misty.

Non Misty n'a rien à voir avec les digimon.s'écria Stephe en se mettant devant Misty pour la protéger. Ce n'est pas une tamer comme moi.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière noire et blanche et envoya un rayon de lumière noir et blanc sur Blackdemi.

Blackdemitaureaumon digivolve toi............en Diablotaureaumon

Diablotaureaumon s'interposa pour protéger son tamer de la charge de Bullmon.Il fut le plus fort et résista à l'attaque.Puis il lança ses cornes foudroyantes qui affaiblirent encore plus Bullmon.

Digi-passage ouvre toi.dit Stephe.

Le digi-passage s'ouvrit et Bullmon retourna ainsi dans le digimonde tandis que Diablotaureaumon redevint Blackdemi.

Blackdemi tu as été génial.le félicita Stephe.

Mais alors les digimon sont réels et tu es un tamer.dit Misty toujours surprise.

Oui.je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité pourtant.


	19. Le piège

**Miriel:** ouais t'en saura plus fin partie 2 mais surtout la 3.sinon oui Misty ne dit pas tout à ses amis.Elle est un peu comme Kary.

**18 LE PIEGE**

Le Samedi,les tamers s'étaient réunis à l'extérieur de la ville dans une clairière de la forêt domaniale appartenant à leur commune.Mais ils n'étaient pas tous là car deux tamers manquaient à l'appel tandis qu'une autre personne était là.

Bon il manque mon cousin Yannick et Richard.résuma Maxime.

Par contre Misty est avec nous.ajouta Stephe.

Je me demande pourquoi ton cousin n'est jamais avec nous.on le connaît à peine.dit Sabine.

Oui il est un peu solitaire.Ca lui ferait du bien d'être avec des jeunes de son âge mais je crois que c'est sans espoir.répondit Maxime.

Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de Sarah en fixant un arbre.

Et Richard?demanda Antoine pour changer de sujet.D'ordinaire il ne rate jamais un pique nique ou une occasion de s'amuser.

Chocolat et bonbons.répondit Ariane en prenant un ton d'un médécin annonçant une maladie incurable.

Comment ça?l'interrogea Misty intriguée.

C'est simple.il m'a appellé me disant qu'il faisait une indigestion.Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas manger d'un coup toutes les friandises que sa marraine lui a apporté.

Ca c'est tout Maxime en riant.

Soudain une dizaine de Veggiemon se jettèrent sur les digimon et leurs tamers exceptés Alexandre et Kunemon.Les tamers essayaient de lutter pour se dégager de l'étreinte de ces digimon mais n'y parvenait pas.Alors Alexandre saisit son D-vice et analysa les Veggiemon.

Les Veggiemon sont des digimon du niveau champion et type virus du groupe des digimon plantes. Il se sert de leurs espèces de bras pour ligoter leurs ennemis.Je dois trouver un moyen pour libérer mes amis.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex je les battrai si tu m'aide.

Oui on va se battre.Digi-modification puissance activée.Allez vas y Kunemon.

Avec plaisir.Décharge électrique.

Cependant l'attaque de Kunemon ne toucha pas les Veggiemon mais un Butterflymon qui se plaça devant les Veggiemon.Alexandre comprit que pour sauver ses amis,il devait battre ce digimon qui venait d'arriver.

Il s'agit de Butterflymon,un digimon du niveau cuirassé type antivirus de la famille des insectes.Il utilise son attaque phéromone sucré contre ses ennemis.l'analysa Alexandre.Je dois me battre contre lui.C'est la seule solution pour délivrer mes amis.

Cependant Butterflymon avait l'avantage sur Kunemon malgré les cartes de digi-modification que glissaient Alexandre pour aider son ami.Puis Kunemon fut envoyé contre un arbre.Alexandre tomba à genoux tandis que ses cartes de digi-modification et son D-vice tombèrent sur le sol.

Alex j'ai confiance en toi.Je sais que tu peux le battre.cria Antoine.

Oui tu es fort toi aussi au jeu digimon et tu es un bon tamer.ajouta Maxime.

Tu es un excellent membre de l'équipe.tu t'en Ariane.

Tes amis ont confiance en toi.Et moi aussi.enchaîna Misty.

Et puis tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider sinon tous nos digimon seront perdus.poursuivit Sabine.

Oui donne lui une bonne leçon à cet insecte.lança Sarah.

On a tous confiance en toi.On sait que tu feras bien.termina Stephe.

Mes amis.dit Alexandre ému.non je ne vous décevrait pas.Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.

Il saisit son D-vice et se relèva.

Allez on continue Kunemon.Je sais que tu peux le battre.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière verte et envoya un rayon vert sur Kunemon.

Kunemon digivolve toi.........en Kuwagamon

Génial.s'écria Alexandre.Merci mes amis d'avoir cru en moi.Maintenant Kuwagamon la revanche est arrivée.Ne te retiens pas.

Kuwagamon lança son attaqua pince guillotine qui affaiblissa Butterflymon puis Kiwagamon l'envoya sur les Veggiemon qui lachèrent ainsi les tamers et leurs digimon.Ensuite Alexandre ouvrit le digi-passage et Butterflymon et les Veggiemon retournèrent dans le digimonde tandisque Kuwagamon régressait en Kunemon.

Kunemon tu as été génial.le félicita alexandre.

Les tamers ainsi que Misty le félicitèrent aussi tandis que Antoine restait à l'écart pensif.Ariane fut la première à le remarquer.

Ca ne va pas Antoine?

Si mais cet événement confirme mes soupçons.Les digimon n'agissent pas au hasard.ils sont certainement dirigés par un ennemi qui les envoie nous attaquer.Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi les digimon apparaissent toujours quand nous sommes près de l'endroit où attaquent.expliqua Antoine.

Tes soupçons paraissent fondés.je crois.Les digimon seuls ne pourraient pas organiser cette embuscade.Mais pour commander des digimon de niveau disciple,champion et cuirassé cet ennemi est surement un digimon de niveau ultime.ajouta Ariane.

Si c'est bien un ultime,il faudrait qu'on se depêche d'avoir tous un digimon au niveau champion sinon le jour de notre combat contre lui on aura presque aucune chance de gagner.

On est peut être loin de ce moment.

Je l'espère Ariane.

**Est ce qu'Antoine et Ariane ont raison de parler d'un ennemi?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon,les monstres digitaux**


	20. Un nouvel allié

**Miriel:** Non Misty ne sera jamais attiré par les ténèbres. Et puis sifflotece n'est pas une tamer. Sinon pour l'ennemi, les lecteurs ont deja la reponse

**Gini95:** pas grave.t'as eu qu'un chapitre de retard.

**19 UN NOUVEL ALLIE**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis le combat contre Butterflymon ainsi que les Veggiemon et aucun autre digimon n'avait attaqué.Cela confirmait de plus en plus Antoine dans ses soupçons d'un ennemi.Il passait la plupart de son temps libre à chercher dans ses cartes ou les digidex de l'internet des digimon du niveau ultime mais il y en avait bien trop pour se faire une idée de leur ennemi.

Pendant ce temps,Quentin était à la salle informatique de l'école et pianotait sur son ordinateur portable tandis que Hagurumon était caché dans son sac de sport où trainait de vieilles chaussettes puantes.

Soudain son D-vice se mit à faire du bruit.Le jeune garçon comprit qu'un digimon était apparut.Il prit son D-vice et localisa d'où venait l'appel.Cependant il y avait deux digimon.L'un était près d'ici tandis que l'autre se trouvait près de la maison de Antoine.

Quentin se lèva,prit son sac et sortit.Il se dirigea là où se trouvait le digimon c'est à dire la place verte.

Hagurumon sortit du sac prêt à se battre.Alors ils distinguèrent un Mekanorimon.

C'est un Mekanorimon.Un digimon machine du niveau champion type virus qui utilise twin beam pour attaquer ses ennemis.l'analysa Quentin.Tu crois que ça ira Hagurumon?

Oui Quentin.On en a vu d'autres.

Hagurumon attaqua Mekanorimon mais il fut plus rapide que son adversaire et esquiva.Malgré l'aide de Quentin par les cartes de digi-modification,Hagurumon était de plus en plus mal.

Hagurumon continue.Je ne veux pas que tu meures.J'ai besoin de toi.avoua Quentin au bord des larmes.

Son D-vice se mit à afficha le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière violette et envoya un rayon de lumière violet sur Hagurumon.

Hagurumon digivolve toi...........en Gardromon

Génial Hagurumon s'est digivolvé à son tour.s'exclama Quentin.

Gardromon attaqua Mekanorimon avec son attaque grenade foudroyante qui envoya son adversaire à terre.Quentin en profita pour ouvrir le digi-passage qui ramena Mekanorimon dans le digimonde tandis que Gardromon régressa en Hagurumon et retrouva Quentin qui le félicita.

Un peu plustard,Quentin avait prévenu les autres tamers.Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Antoine avec Misty tous ensemble à l'exception de Yannick afin de retrouver l'autre digimon qui se trouvait dans leur monde.

A la maison de Antoine,celui ci sortit accompagné de Novamon mais aussi avec un Impmon dans les bras.

C'est bien lui le digimon que j'ai localisé.dit Quentin.

Je vous assure que Impmon est totalement inonfensif.Il m'a d'ailleurs raconté une histoire très curieuse.

Bon d'accord vas y Impmon.l'invita Alexandre.

Les enfants et les digimon s'assirent à terre en cercle prêts à écouter l'histoire de Impmon.

Il y a bien longtemps,vingt six ans,dix enfants allèrent dans le digimonde.Chacun reçut un digivice,le D-power,et un partenaire digimon.Très vite les digimon se digivolvèrent à l'aide de symboles au niveau disciple,champion ainsi qu'ultime.Après ils retournèrent dans leur monde recherchaient le onzième digisauveur.Mais avec lui ils trouvèrent trois autres digisauveurs.L'un d'eux se ralliant tout de suite à eux tandis qu'un voulait être le meilleur dresseur de digimon et aspirait les données des digimonde et le dernier voulait dominer les deux mondes.De retour au digimonde,le garçon qui aspirait les données des digimon comprit vite son erreur et rejoignit l'équipe des digisauveurs.Quand le dernier des digimon des digisauveurs eut atteint le niveau mega,le dernier des digisauveurs comprit lui aussi ses erreurs et rejoignit l'équipe.Puis ilsaffrontèrent les six maitres des éléments et les digimon des digisauveurs fusionnèrent leur ADN donnant ainsi sept digimon au niveau omega.Après ils affrontèrent leur dernier ennemi: Apocalymon.Il détruisit leurs symboles mais l'unité des digisauveurs leur fit comprendre qu'ils pouvait se digivolver sans.Alors les digimon du niveau omega ont fusionné pour donner naissance à Unitymon qui vainquit Apocalymon et sauva les deux mondes.Ensuite tous les enfants du monde réel reçurent un digiviceainsi qu'un partenaire digimon.Mais six ans plus tard le passage entre le digimonde et le monde réel se referma en emportant les digimon et les digivices. Depuis ce temps,les digimon des digisauveurs sont appelés les digimon légéndaires.Mais une prophétie raconte que les nouveaux sauveurs arriveront vingt six ans après l'ancienne équipe et auront un fort lien avec leurs prédecesseurs.

C'est incroyable.laissa échapper Alexandre.

Alors les nouveaux sauveurs c'est nous l'équipe des dix tamers.raisonna Sarah.

Mais quel est ce fort lien?demanda Antoine intrigué.

Je l'ignore répondit Impmon.

Connais tu ces digisauveurs?l'interrogea Ariane.

Non.Nombreux digimon les ont connu mais pas moi.

En tout cas il reste encore beaucoup de Quentin.

Mais on finira par les résoudre.ajouta Maxime.

**Quel lien y a t-il entre les tamers et ces digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon,les monstres digitaux**


	21. La quete de Misty

**Miriel:** Pour la légende racontée par Impmon oui ça rappelle digimon saison 5.c'est normal puisque les tamers sont les enfants des digisauveurs. Et pour Misty c'est une autre histoire :P

**20 LA QUETE DE MISTY**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Impmon était arrivé et aucun digimon n'avait à nouveau attaqué. Misty se posait des questions et se demandait si elle pouvait être une tamer elle aussi.Peut être était elle destinée à devenir la tamer de Impmon?Le problème c'est qu'elle ne possèdait pas de D-vice.Elle voudrait tellement être une tamer elle aussi.Pourquoi n'avait elle pas de D-vice elle aussi?

Misty tu rêves?chuchota Pauline en sortant Misty de ses rêveries.

Misty réalisa qu'elle avait laissé le cours de français loin d'elle durant dix minutes en pensant aux digimon.

Excuse moi je pensais aux digimon.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle venait de parler des digimon devant Pauline.

Les digimon?Mais tu détestes ce jeu comme moi.

Euh en fait les digimon sont plus qu'un jeu.

Comment ça?demanda Pauline intriguée.

Ils sont réels.Ceux ne sont pas des histoires.Je les ai vu.Et Antoine et ses amis sont des tamers et ont chacun un partenaire digimon.

C'est des blagues.

Misty montra Richard et Alexandre ainsi que leurs sacs qui paraissaient plus gros que ceux des autres élèves.

Ils font partie des meilleurs amis de mon frère.

Oui et ceux sont des tamers comme Maxime,Yannick,Ariane,Stephe,Sabine,Sarah et Quentin.

Je ne te crois pas.

Alors la récréation suis moi.Tu auras la meilleure preuve en ayant un digimon sous les yeux.

A la récréation,Pauline suivit Misty mais les tamers étaient sortis de l'école discretement pour combattre dans la rue contre un Angemon.

Des digimon.s'exclama Pauline.

Pauline.s'écria Antoine.Ne reste pas ici.tu vas te faire blesser.Novamon digivolution.

Avec plaisir Antoine.Novamon digivolve toi...........en Tyrannomon.Souffle de feu.

L'attaque atteignit Angemon qui fut très blessé.Mais Angemon se redressa et attaqua à nouveau avec sa main du destin et blessa Demidevimon ainsi que Guillmon.

Je n'ai jamais vu un digimon si Quentin.

Oui.L'attaque de Tyrannomon est très il a pu y résister et s'en relever?Je ne comprends pas bien.s'intrigua Ariane.

Angemon attaqua Kotemon,Dorumon et Kumon qui furent blessés à leur tour.

Il est extraordinaire vous voulez dire.s'indigna Maxime.

Soudain Tyrannomon attaqua encore mais Angemon esquiva et les flammes se dirigèrent vers Misty. Etrangement Angemon se plaça devant Misty et la protégea de l'attaque.Alors un D-vice rose apparut dans la main de Misty tandis que Angemon régressa en Lucemon.

J'ai une tamer à présent.s'étonna lui même Lucemon.

J'ai compris.dit Ariane.La force de Angemon est normale car il était destiné à être le digimon d'un tamer.

Alors je suis une tamer.dit Misty surprise en serrant son D-vice dans sa main.En plus j'ai moi aussi un digimon champion.

De toute façon,je crois qu'un digimon de plus n'est pas négligeable.ria Antoine.

Je crois que je peux régresser moi.dit Tyrannomon redevenant Novamon.

Ouais et on une équipe de onze tamers ce qui n'est pas mal du tout.sourit Maxime.

**L'équipe composée maintenant d'onze tamers sera t-elle assez forte pour battre les digimon? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	22. Reflexions

**Miriel:** Si j'avais dit qu'elle serait une tamer ou serait le suspense? :P

**Gini95:** merci de ta review.non au contraire il y a de trop de mots mais c'est réparé

**21 REFLEXIONS**

Quelques jours plus tard,un samedi,Antoine était chez lui dans sa chambre.Novamon jouait avec sa console à un jeu de voitures de courses tandis que Pauline s'amusait avec Impmon même si Impmon n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser.Antoine était assis devant son bureau avec son D-vice rouge et son dessin de Mastertyrannomon posé devant lui.

Je repense toujours à cet ennemi.Ca devient de plus en plus probable qu'il s'agisse de digimon envoyés dans le monde réel et non de digimon agissant au hasard.Il doit être puissant et surement au niveau ultime.Même si on avait tous nos digimon au niveau champion on ne battra jamais un ultime.Si seulement Novamon pouvait se digivolver au niveau ultime.pensa Antoine.

Il prit son D-vice et le regarda attentivement.Il n'avait que le bouton rouge et le bouton vert.Le vert c'était l'analyseur de digimon mais le rouge servait à quoi?Personne n'a rien dit là dessus.Sa curiosité l'emporta et il appuya sur le bouton rouge.Alors il fit apparaître un drôle de dessin sur l'écran qui ressemblait à un rond traversé par une diagonale.Il y avait aussi un mot dessous.

La détermination.murmura Antoine.

Soudain on frappaà sa porte et Emilie,sa mère,lui dit que son ami Maxime était là.Antoine descendit à toute vitesse saluer son meilleur ami.

Salut Max.

Salut Antoine.

Euh je pourrais te parler dehors?C'est à propos de tu vois quoi.

bien sur.accepta Antoine.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la maison et s'assirent sur l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

Voilà je commence à me poser des questions.En y réflechissant je trouve les attaques beaucoup trop organisées.Je ne trouve pas qu'ils agissent au hasard.

Tu n'es pas le seul.moi aussi je le pense et Ariane aussi.Il y a surement un ennemi derrière tout ça.

De toute façon on a presque tous notre digimon au niveau champion.On devrait pouvoir le battre.

Oui.Mais cet ennemi peut contrôler des digimon champion,cuirassés ou disciple.Pour cela,il faudrait qu'il soit de niveau ultime.expliqua Antoine.

Un ultime?glapit maxime.Mais nos chances de battre un digimon ultime....

Sont quasi nulles si l'uns de nos digimon n'atteint pas le niveau ultime.finit Antoine.

Ca devient grave.Je parie que cet ennemi attend qu'on soit tous capable d'atteindre le niveau champion et ensuite il va apparaître.Alors c'est pour bientôt.Il ne reste plus que Dorumon et Candlemon qui ne sont toujours pas digivolvés.

En parlant de Dorumon,Il faudrait que Yannick nous aide un peu plus.dit Antoine.

Je sais mais mon cousin est un peu renfermé.

On ne sait rien de lui.On aimerai le connaître mieux et être amis avec lui.Tu es son cousin.Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

Je crois que tu as raison.Je n'ai pas le choix.se résigna Maxime.

Bah ne t'inquiètes pas.on finira par gagner je le sais.

Bon moi je dois y aller.Je dois faire des courses.salut Antoine.

Au revoir Max.cria Antoine.

Antoine rentra chez lui tandis que Maxime s'éloigna.Il posa sa main gauche sur son D-vice attaché à sa ceinture et sortit avec sa main droite de sa poche ses cartes digimon avec celle de Demidevimon devant. Décidement les digimon étaient bien plus qu'un jeu.

**Les tamers pourront ils battre cet ennemi?Yannick rejoindra t il l'équipe?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	23. Un ami dans l'adversité

**22 UN AMI DANS L'ADVERSITE**

Maxime alla à l'appartement de son cousin Yannick.Ce que Antoine avait dit était vrai: Ils étaient une équipe un peu comme une famille et avaient besoin de tous les membres.Il sonna et son oncle Dareen ouvrit.Maxime entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de son cousin qui lisait des mangas allongé sur son lit.

Salut Yannick.

Euh salut Max.

Maxime inspira un grand coup et commença à parler.

Ecoute Yannick,tu es un tamer comme nous.Mais avant tout tu es notre ami.On voudrait te connaître mieux.Nous ne savons presque rien sur toi même moi.Les amis s'entraident et s'amusent ensemble.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.Je suis bien tout seul tu sais.

Non.Ce n'est pas de s'enfermer tout seul.

Mais Yannick....

Maxime n'eut pas le temps de finir que les deux D-vice sonnèrent.Maxime le prit et put voir un digimon localisé près du centre commercial et les autres tamers près de lui.

Il y a un digimon au centre commercial.je vais aider mes amis.Tu viens?

Non.

Devant le renfermement de son cousin,Maxime n'insista pas et repartit à contrecoeur suivi par Demidevimon et se précipita au centre commercial.

Au centre commercial sur le parking du Carrefour,Maxime peut voir un Gargoylemon,un digimon cuirassé de type virus du groupe des animaux sombres dont l'attaque était ailes gelantes.Il pouvait aussi voir que Growlmon,Angemon,Diablotaureaumon,Pinktaureaumon avait été fait prisonniers du gel et avaient dû régresser en Guillmon,Lucemon,Blackdemi et Pinkdemi.Candlemon lui aussi était gelé.

Antoine continuait à galvaniser le reste des digimon encore valides qui n'étaient autres que Tyrannomon, Dinohumon, Kuwagamon et Gardromon.Maxime se précipita vers eux et tendit son D-vice vers Demidevimon.

A toi de jouer Demidevimon.

Ne t'en fais pas Max.Demidevimon digivolve toi.........en Devidramon

Aussitôt Devidramon joignit ses forces au combat mais au même moment Gardromon et Dinohumon furent gelés à leur tour et regressèrent en Hagurumon et Kotemon.

Pendant ce temps,Dorumon regardait Yannick.

Yannick tu sais tu es un tamer et moi je suis ton digimon.Mais je dois aussi combattre avec les autres digimon sinon un jour ou l'autre ça tournera mal.

J'ai pas envie.

Ecoute tu devrai aller plus vers les autres.Et eux aussi ils ont besoin de toi.

Non.Ils sont dix.Ils peuvent gagner sans moi.

Ton D-vice ne dit pas la même chose.Il montre toujours le digimon.Ils ne l'ont toujours pas renvoyé

dans le digimonde.

Bon alors on va y a aller mais juste une fois une seule fois.

Yannick partit donc vers le centre commercial où se trouvaient Gargoylemon et les tamers.D'ailleurs Kuwagamon et Tyrannomon régressaient à leur tour.Dorumon entra dans le combat.Mais il était au niveau disciple et commençait à vite s'affaiblir.Alors Devidramon s'interposa pour protéger Dorumon de l'attaque et régressa en Demidevimon.

Devidramon a pris de plein fouet l'attaque juste pour sauver Dorumon.L'amitié et l'équipe est peut être plus importants que je ne le croyiez.pensa Yannick.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message** digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière rouge et jaune et envoya un rayon de lumière rouge et jaune sur Dorumon.

Dorumon digivolve toi..........en Dorugamon

Dorugamon attaqua Gargoylemon qui fut affaibli cette fois grâce à son boulet de canon.Yannick saisit son D-vice et ouvrit le digi-passage ramèna ainsi Gargoylmon dans le digimonde.Ensuite Dorugamon redevint Dorumon sous les yeux des autres tamers.A présent,ils étaient une équipe unie.

Maintenant notre ennemi peut venir.On est unis et là on peut le battre.pensa Antoine en souriant.

**Est ce qu'Antoine a raison?L'équipe peut elle battre leur ennemi? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	24. Une question de confiance

**Miriel: ** voilà la suite et j'irai lire et reviewer ta fic bientôt.dsl mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps

**23 UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

Le lendemain du combat contre Gargoylmon,Richard ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme.Il avait l'impression d'être inutile à l'équipe.Antoine était le chef de leur équipe.Maxime et Ariane avaient réussi à digivolver leurs digimon en premier et c'était toujours eux qui secondaient Antoine.Sabine, Stephe,Alexandre,Yannick et Sarah ont aussi un digimon champion.Quentin était le génie qui essayait toutes les hypothèses pour comprendre ce qui se passait.Il y avait aussi Misty qui avait également un digimon du niveau champion.En vérité il n'y avait donc que lui qui n'avait pas encore réussi à digivolver Candlemon.

Pourtant Richard n'avait pas très envie.Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se battre et avait aussi perdre son digimon,Candlemon.

Soudain Candlemon arriva vers lui et vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Richard ça ne va pas?

Eh bien je suis le tamer dont le digimon ne s'est pas digivolvé encore.Mais je ne veux pas me battre car j'ai peur de te perdre.C'est tout.

Ecoute Richard.Tu es un garçon au cœur très généreux et je suis fier de toi.Mais il faut que tu aprenne à devenir plus fort.Le combat est souvent inévitable.

Soudain ils entendirent comme des bourdonnements et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, Richard put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un Shadramon.Candlemon se précipita dans le jardin suivi de près par Richard hésitant.

Ce digimon est un Shadramon de la famille des insectes au niveau cuirassé et type virus dont les attaques sont flash buster et wave physic.l'analysa Richard.

Shadramon attaqua le pauvre Candlemon qui tentait de résister du mieux qu'il le pouvait.Richard avait peur de perdre son digimon et meilleur ami.De plus,Candlemon était en difficulté.

Candlemon.Non je dois l'aider.Mon ami est en danger.pensa Richard affolé.

AlorsRichard fit un geste désespéré mais très courageux.Il prit un bâton et courut vers Shadramon et le tapa avec son arme improvisée.Alors le digimon se retourna et se prépara à l'attaquer.

Son D-vice se mit à afficher le message **digivolution** et brilla d'une lumière jaune et envoya un rayon de lumière jaune sur Candlemon.

Candlemon digivolve toi..........en Meramon

Meramon s'interposa entre Shadramon et son tamer et le protégea de l'attaque.

Je suis Meramon Richard un digimon du niveau champion du groupe des digimon flamme de type donnée.Je carbonise mes ennemis avec mes boules de feu ou mon attaque missile de flamme.

Meramon lança des boules de feu qui ralentirent Shadramon puis l'affaiblit avec son attaque missile de flamme.Richard ouvrit le digi-passage et Shadramon fut renvoyé dans le digimonde puis Meramon régressa en Candlemon.

Tu as été formidable Candlemon.le félicita Richard.

Toi aussi.Tu es un garçon très gentil mais aussi très courageux.

**Maintenant que tous les digimon ont pu atteindre le niveau champion les Tamers pourront ils battre ce fameux ennemi?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	25. Une etrange reunion

**24 UNE ETRANGE REUNION**

Dans la maison de Antoine,Pauline se trouvait dans la cuisine et avait collé son oreille contre la porte de la salle à manger.Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose et avait les pieds nus.Il faut d'ailleurs préciser qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt trois heures.

Soudain Antoine arriva avec Novamon et les deux amis s'intriguèrent de la position de Pauline se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer.

Pauline je peux savoir ce que tu fait?demanda Antoine.

Oui.C'est simple maman est là dedans avec dix autres personnes.J'ai pu reconnaître la mère de Misty,le père de Julien,le père de Alexandre ainsi que le père de Quentin.Mais c'est inutile d'écouter. Maman a insonorisé la porte avec un matelas.répondit la petite fille en se retirant de la porte.

Quoi?s'écria Antoine.Attends le père de Julien.J'espère que cet ignoble individu n'est pas chez moi.

Non il n'est pas ici.Ca m'étonnerai qu'ils soient près à recommencer l'expérience de vous laisser tous les deux ensemble.

C'est lui qui avait commencé.Il m'a donné un coup avec son ours en peluche.protesta Antoine.

Mais toi tu lui avait mis de la pâte à modeler dans les cheveux.

Oui mais lui m'avait poussé.

Je laisse tomber.C'est sans espoir.Dis tu reviens d'où?demanda Pauline curieuse.

J'étais avec les autres tamers.J'ai organisé des patrouilles pour essayer de localiser notre ennemi.

Et vous n'avez rien trouvé?

Absolument rien.A croire qu'il est capable de disparaître par magie.

Tu ne penses pas qu'il se trouve dans le digimonde?Il envoie les digimon de là bas.

C'est vrai que cette hypothèse là paraît bonne.Mais alors il peut attaquer à tout moment sans que ne sache rien.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger,Emilie parlait avec les digisauveurs,ses amis.

Ecoutez il se passe des choses mystérieuses.J'ai vu des digimon apparaître dans notre monde.De plus mon D-power a réagi ce qui signifie que Penguinmon est en danger.résuma Emilie.

Tu as raison pour les digimon.J'ai vu un Raremon il y a un moment.dit Virgile.Mais mon D-power ne m'indique pas que Demidevimon est en danger.

Moi aussi.J'ai vu un Boarmon récemment tandis que je dessinais.Puis ensuite un Blackdemi se digivolvait en Diablotaureaumon.J'ai cru avoir trop travaillé et je suis parti me reposer.narra Seb.Mais comme Virgile,mon D-power n'indique pas que Demi est en danger.

Un Blackdemi se digivolver?reprit Mario septique.Tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une hallucination.intervint Emilie.D'abord Seb n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations mais on parlera de ça après le tour de table.

D'accord.Je me souviens d'avoir vu un Meramon et aussi des Flymon moi aussi.De plus,j'ai l'impression qu'on a fouillé dans mon bureau.L'album de nos souvenirs dans le digimonde avec nos digimon a disparu et j'ai retrouvé mon vieil ordinateur sur mon bureau.raconta Mike.

Etrange.Moi c'est la photo de nous il y a vingt six ans qui a disparu.Sinon j'ai vu des Flymon quand je travaillais avec Mario.

Moi je me souviens d'avoir vu un Dorumon chez moi.Ca m'a fait pensé à Dorumon mais il a disparu quand j'allais m'approcher de Dareen.

Tiens moi aussi j'ai vu un digimon chez moi,un Lucemon.ajouta Cathy.

Vous confirmez de plus en plus mes soupçons vous deux.dit Emilie.

Quels soupçons?demanda Virgile

Vous saurez quand Alexis,Hameric,Mickael et Hugo auront fini leur tour.

Je prends le mien.dit Alexis.Moi j'ai vu un Kuwagamon qui se battait contre un Flymon il n'y a pas longtemps.

Et moi j'ai aperçu un Candlemon dans mon jardin.enchaîna Mickael.

Je me souviens d'avoir vu une fois un Angemon je crois bien près de l'école peu avant l'heure de la récréation.ajouta Hugo.

Enfin moi j'ai vu plusieurs fois un Keramon près de chez moi.termina Hameric.

Parfait.Ecoutez j'ai le sentiment que nos enfants en savent plus que nous sur l'apparition de ces ça Emilie.

Mais comment ils pourraient le savoir?demanda Mario intrigué.

Déjà Cathy a vu un Lucemon chez elle.Mickael un Candlemon dans son jardin.Dareen un Dorumon dans son appartement.Hameric un Keramon près de chez lui.Enfin pour Seb un Blackdemi s'est digivolvé.Je rappelle qu'il est rare qu'un digimon venant dans notre monde de pouvoir se digivolver.A moins qu'il n'est un partenaire et surtout un digivice.répondit Emilie.

Mais tu veux insinuer que nos enfants possèdent chacun un digivice et un digimon?dit Virgile.

Oui.Leur attitude a changé.Je me rappelle qu'il y a deux jours Maxime est venu ici.Mais Antoine et lui sont allés dehors pour discuter alors qu'avant il n'éprouvait aucun malaise à le faire dans la maison.De plus,j'ai aperçu un objet étrange une fois sur le bureau de Antoine.C'était un boitier rond et rouge avec un écran et deux boutons.

Cet objet si c'était un digivice?dit Mike.

Je le pense aussi mais il est different du nôtre.

Maintenant je trouvais Sarah changée.elle allait souvent des amis.ajouta Mario.

Je comprends maintenant mieux.Le problème de Maxime ce n'était pas un jeu il était jaloux de Antoine car son digimon s'était digivolvé avant Virgile

Alors c'est Ariane qui a fouillé mon bureau.Oui nos enfants se doutent de quelque chose.ajouta Mike.

Je comprend mieux pourquoi Stephe et Sabine étaient devenus un peu plus Seb.

Mais ça n'explique pourquoi Julien reste toute la journée dans sa chambre.enchaîna Hameric.

Mais que devons faire?demanda Cathy.

Alors chef?ironisa Virgile.

Je pense qu'on va rester encore quelques moments dans l'ombre.Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieront d'avoir leurs parents sur le dos.De plus nous n'avions pas papa maman avec nous.ils doivent se débrouiller seuls comme nous l'avons fait.

Je suis plutôt d'accord.Nous avons fait des erreurs mais on les a toujours corrigé nous même.Oui on doit les laisser libres.ajouta Virgile.

Pendant ce temps,Antoine était monté dans sa chambre suivi par Pauline et attendait à sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

Que fais tu?demanda Pauline.

Quand ils sortiront je regarderai qui était là.Puis je suis doué en dessin.Ceux que je ne connais pas je les dessinerai.

Soudain ils entendirent la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas nombreux se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.Desa fenêtre,Antoine reconnut tout le monde.

Le père de Maxime,le père de Stephe,le père de Sarah,le père de Ariane et le père de Yannick.Quand je raconterai çaaux autres.s'exclama Antoine.

Plus tard.Allons vite au lit maman arrive.prévint Pauline.

Pauline courut vite dans sa chambre et se glissa au lit tandis que son frère referma vite la fenêtre et se glissa au lit avec Novamon et Impmon bien sous la couette.

**Les Tamers decouvriront ils le secret de leurs parents?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	26. L'enlevement

**25 L'ENLEVEMENT**

Le lendemain,un Lundi,les tamers accompagnés de Pauline se réunissaient comme d'habitude au muret,leur QG.Antoine leur parla de l'étrange réunion que Pauline et lui avait surprise et surtout qu'ils s'agissait uniquement de leurs parents.

Là on est surs.Nos parents nous cachent quelque chose.dit Maxime quand Antoine a fini.

Mais quoi?demanda Ariane.Il faudrait savoir.Cependant on ne doit pas négliger l'ennemi.D'après vous qu'est qui est le plus d'important?

Je crois que les deux sont importants.La clé de notre victoire est peut être dans ce secret.Je ne sais expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que nos parents savent quelque chose sur les digimon.Ca paraît idiot mais je le crois.expliqua Antoine.

Après tout c'est possible.dit Richard après un moment.

Sinon Antoine les patrouilles comptent toujours?demanda Ariane.

Je crois que c'est notre seul moyen de défense enfin on verra.répondit le garçon à lunettes.

Soudain la cloche se mit à sonner et les enfants comprirent qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Bon on doit y aller.dit Maxime.

Ouais vers le contrôle d'Histoire.ajouta Antoine.Je ne sais rien.

Moi itou.ajouta Maxime.

Moi ça Sarah.

Tu as révisé?demanda Antoine.

Non je sais rien du tout et je m'en fiche.

Ainsi les tamers allèrent à leurs cours.En seconde,Ariane assisait et prenait des notes de son coursde français sur Rousseau.En troisième,Stephe écoutait avec attention le cours de son professeur sur le théorème de Pythagore tout comme Quentin.En quatrième,Yannick dormait sur la table pendant que son professeur de chimie démontrait les propriétés d'un mélange.En cinquième,Antoine et Maxime travaillaient sur leur contrôle d'Histoire avec difficulté tandis que Sarah dormait dessus.Enfin les CM2 assistaient à un cours d'éducation civique très ennuyeux dont presque tous les élèves avait décroché.Richard et Alexandre faisaient une partie de combat naval tandis que Sabine faisait un morpion avec sa voisine. Pauline et Misty bavardaient discrètement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux noirs,courts et gras avec des petits yeux noirs.Il portait un tee-shirt rouge,un débardeur vert,un pantalon marron et des baskets violettes.

Bonjour madame.vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui.la salua le garçon.

La flatterie n'a pas marché Julien il y a deux et cela ne marchera pas plus maintenant.

Bon.Ecoutez madame.Je viens de la part de la mère de Pauline.Son frère est à l'hôpital et elle m'a demandé de venir la chercher.dit Julien.

Quoi?Mais pourquoi toi?Julien tu devrai être en cours.

Jesais.Mais j'ai rencontré Antoine sur le chemin et il traversait et une voiture a foncé déliberement. Alors j'ai appellé une ambulance.Puis sa mère est arrivée et m'a demandé d'aller chercher Pauline.

C'est un mensonge.pensa Pauline.Antoine était avec nous.

Bon je pense que cela doit être vrai.Pauline prend des affaires et suis Julien.

Bien.dit Pauline d'un ton peu convaincant.

La petite fille rangea ses affaires et sortit suivie de près par Julien.Une fois hors de la classe,il lasaisit au poignet et la maintenit.

Maintenant tu te tais.

Je le savais.Tu as menti.Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne?s'indigna la fillette.

Julien ne répondit pas et entraina Pauline hors de l'école et l'amena vers le parc.Soudain Pauline remarqua un D-vice noir à la ceinture de Julien..

Julien tu as un D-vice noir.Tu es un tamer.s'exclama Pauline.

On ne peut rien te cacher gamine.Et tu vas me servir pour attraper ton frère.

Non Antoine.Attends j'ai compris.L'ennemi ce n'est pas un digimon.C'est toi.tu envoie les digimon dans notre monde.C'est pour ça qu'ils nous attaquent directement.

Tu es maligne tu sais mais l'ennui c'est que jamais Antoine et les autres ne le seront enfin pastout de suite.Ils vont devoir affronter un digimon légendaire pendant que je t'emmenerai dans l'autre monde.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots,il rit fort tandis que Pauline avait envie de pleurer.

**Les Tamers pourront ils sauver Pauline de Julien qui se trouve être le mysterieux ennemi? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	27. Le digimon légendaire: partie 1

**Gini95: **la voilà la suite.oui j'avoue c'est une fin pleine de suspense comme j'adore les faire.Quoique celle de chapitre est pas mal non plus.

**26 LE DIGIMON LEGENDAIRE (partie 1)**

A la récréation,Misty,Richard,Alexandre et Sabine sortirent de leur classe à toute vitesse et coururent vers leur QG.Ils savaient pertiment que Antoine était venu avec Pauline et il l'avait vu entrer avec Maxine,Sarah et d'autres élèves de leur classe dans la salle d'Histoire.Julien avait menti à leur institutrice pour pouvoir emmener Pauline quelque part.Où voulait t-il l'emmener et surtout pourquoi?

Par manque de chance,ils étaient les premiers au muret.Les quatre tamers attendèrent donc très impatiemment leurs amis.Ariane arriva bientôt accompagnée de Stephe et Yannick.

Vous en faites une tête.remarqua Ariane.Il se passe quelque chose de grave?

Oui.Julien a enlevé Pauline.répondit aussitôt Sabine.

Enlevée?répèta Stephe un peu surpris.

Les quatre enfants racontèrent la scène où Julien était arrivé dans leur classe et avait raconté un mensonge à leur institutrice puis emmener Pauline.

Sapristi.Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?demanda Ariane inquiète.

Je l'ignore mais ça va rajouter un élément dans la très longue liste des disputes entre Antoine et Julien je crois.dit Stephe.

Oui.Antoine va être fou de rage.ajouta Alexandre.

Soudain Antoine arriva suivi de Maxime et Sarah.

Vous en faites des têtes.Qui est mort?se moqua Antoine.

Euh on aun truc à te dire qui concerne en un mot.... Commença Richard.

Qui est Julien.termina Alexandre.

Qu'est que cet idiot veut encore?s'exclama Antoine dont la mine s'était renfrognée.

On va encore assister à la énième dispute.sourit Maxime.

Alors Ariane se chargea de faire le récit des événements qui s'était déroulés dans la classe des CM2.

Quoi?s'écria Antoine.Cette fois je le tue.Il a osé sans prendre à Pauline.Je vais lui faire payer.Il va....

C'était à prévoir.soupira Maxime.

On doit la retrouver et vite.décida Antoine énervé.

Attends on ne peut pas quitter l'école ainsi.s'exclama Ariane.

Je crois qu'on ferait bien de le faire.Je localise un digimon mais ce n'est pas tout.Il y a un D-vice aussi réprésenté par un point noir.dit Quentin.

Sapristi il faut le trouver.s'écria Alexandre.Avec ce digimon il est peut être en danger.

Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais chercher Pauline.dit Antoine en s'éloignant suivi par Novamon.

Moi je viens avec toi.ajouta Maxime.Je t'aiderai.

Merci Max.

Les deux tamers s'éloignèrent vers le parc tandis que leurs amis décidèrent de suivre le signal du mystérieux tamer.

Julien est parti au parc.C'est toujours là qu'on s'affronte.dit fermement Antoine.

T'inquiète.on va la sauver Pauline.ajouta Maxime.Et puis entre nous il ne lui fera pas de mal.

Non je ne le crois pas mais je lui réglerai son compte.

Antoine et Maxime étaient arrivés au parc et s'engageaient dans une allée où ils rencontrèrent quelques minutes plus tard en face de Pauline maintenue par Julien. 

Tu n'as pas mis longtemps je vois.sourit Julien.

Antoine!Maxime!Partez!C'est un piège.hurla Pauline.

Non on est venus te délivrer et je te sauverai petite sœur je te le promet.

Quel noble sentiment.Mais tu risques de ne pas pouvoir tenir ta promesse.ricana Julien.

Regarde.Max et moi on a un Novamon et un Demidevimon,deux digimon capables de se digivolver au niveau champion.Toi tu n'es pas un tamer.On va t'écraser.lui lança Antoine.

Bien parlé.approuva Maxime.

on verra.sourit Julien.

Non.Partez vite d'ici.Julien est un un tamer.il a un D-vice noir.C'est lui votre ennemi.C'est lui qui envoie les digimon dans le monde réel pour vous attaquer.hurla Pauline en se débattant et montrant le D-vice noir à la ceinture de Julien.

Quoi?s'écria Antoine.Mon pire ennemi est mon ennemi en tant que tamer.

C'est pas possible.s'écria Maxime.

Eh oui moi Julien je suis un tamer et je possède le D-vice noir.

Alors un Keramon apparut et se plaça juste à côté de Julien.

Keramon,un digimon de niveau disciple très puissant surtout par son attaque réseau affolant.Il est de type virus et classé dans les digimon non identifié.l'analysa Antoine.

Les digimon vous devez vous digivolvez.dit Maxime.

Et en vitesse.ajouta Antoine.

Novamon digivolve toi...............en Tyrannomon

Demidevimon digivolve toi..........en Devidramon

Alors?Qui a l'avantage?demanda Antoine narquois.

On va te battre.ajouta Maxime.

Vous êtes naifs.ricana Julien.Keramon c'est ton tour.

Keramon digivolve toi............en Infermon

Il peut se digivolver directement au niveau ultime.s'exclama Antoine.C'est pas vrai.

Oui.C'est vraiment pas de chance en plus Infermon est très puissant.C'est un digimon de type virus du groupe des digimon non identifiés.Ses attaques sont tir d'araigné et grenade réseau.

Soudain les autres tamers arrivèrent après avoir suivi le signal sur leur D-vice et constatèrent que les digimon de Antoine et Maxime s'étaient digivolvés et ils se trouvaient devant un Infermon.

Antoine!Max!s'écria Ariane.

Nos amis.dit Maxime.Vous arrivez à temps.

Pauline.s'écria Misty en voyant son amie tenue par Julien.

Je vois que toute l'équipe est là.Parfait.Vous arrivez au moment de mon cadeau d'adieu.dit Julien.

Ecoutez.Julien est le tamer de Keramon qui est capable de se digivolver directement au niveau ultime et c'est lui notre ennemi qui envoie les digimon nous attaquer.expliqua Antoine.

Quoi?C'est pas possible.s'exclama Stephe.

Eh arrête.Tu es un tamer comme nous.On ne doit pas se battre entre nous mais s'entraider.Tu ne peux pas être mauvais.lui dit Ariane énervée.

Oh que si.lui répondit Julien.Et maintenant voilà ma surprise.Digi-passage ouvre toi.

Un digi-passage s'ouvrit et un Hyppogryphomon en sortit et se mit entre les tamers et Julien et Infermon.Pendant ce temps,Infermon régressa en Keramon et suivit Julien qui partait dans le passage en entrainant Pauline.Après leur passage,il se referma.

Non Pauline.hurla Antoine.

Antoine voulut courir mais Hippogryphomon l'empêcha de passer tandis que le passage se fermait en emportant Julien,Pauline et Keramon.

**Les Tamers pourront ils battre Hippogryphomon et aller au digimonde sauver Pauline?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	28. Le digimon légendaire: partie 2

**Gini95: **la voici la suite.

**Miriel:** Oui Julien n'est pas très gentil.Il a surtout des rancoeurs avec Antoine qui le lui rend bien.en effet on en apprend plus mais si les Tamers survivent au chapitre 27 :P

**27 LE DIGIMON LEGENDAIRE (partie 2)**

Le passage vers le digimonde était à présent fermé après avoir laissé passer Julien,Pauline et Keramon. A présent,les onze tamers devaient faire face à un Hippogryphomon,un digimon de niveau ultime de type antivirus du groupe des animaux mystiques dont les attaques étaient vague aerienne et cyclone céleste. 

Vous préferez lequel?demanda Maxime.Hippogryphomon ou Infermon?

Max.Arrête tes plaisanteries.On a intêret à faire attention.On est en danger.dit Ariane.

Que tous les digimon se digivolvent et en vitesse.ordonna Antoine.

Kotemon digivolve toi.........en Dinohumon

Guillmon digivolve toi..........en Growlmon

Pinkdemi digivolve toi..........en Pinktaureaumon

Blackdemi digivolve toi.........en Diablotaureaumon

Kunemon digivolve toi..........en Kuwagamon

Lucemon digivolve toi..........en Angemon

Hagurumon digivolve toi........en Gardromon

Dorumon digivolve toi..........en Dorugamon

Candlemon digivolve toi.........en Meramon

Aussitôt les onze digimon attaquèrent Hippogryphomon.Cependant le digimon ne ressentit une très brève douleur et peu intense alors que les digimon y avaient mis toutes leurs forces.

Je ne comprend pas.Ils y ont mis toutes leurs forces et il n'a rien du tout.dit Ariane.

C'est parfaitement normal.répondit Impmon.

Comment ça peut être normal?demanda Maxime.

Ce digimon,Hyppogryphomon,est l'un des quatorze digimon légendaires dont je vous ai parlé.Il s'agit exactement du digimon légendaire de l'unité dont son partenaire était le chef du groupe.

Mais comment peut on le battre?questionna Richard.

Je n'ai aucune idée pour le moment.répondit Quentin.

Peu importe.On doit le battre un point c'est tout.décida Antoine.

Hippogryphomon attaqua avec son cyclone céleste et Dorugamon,Diablotaureaumon et Gardromon dûrent régresser.

Dorumon.s'écria Yannick.

Non Blackdemi.cria Stephe.

Hagurumon ça va?l'interrogea Quentin.

Hippogryphomon n'en resta pas la et attaqua Pinktaureaumon et Growlmon à leur tour qui régressèrent également.

Pinkdemi.Non.cria Sabine.

Guillmon non pas toi.s'écria Sarah.

D'accord il nous reste six digimon Maxime.on est mal partis.

Tyrannomon,Devidramon,Dinohumon,Kuwagamon,Meramon et Angemon attaquèrent encore avec souffle de feu,yeux hynoptiques,hache guerrière,pince guillotine,boule de feu et main du destin mais rien n'y fit car Hippogryphomon se protégea avec ses ailes.Ensuite il attaquaencore avec son cyclone céleste tandis que Meramon et Kuwagamon regressaient en Candlemon et Kunemon.

Kunemon.C'est pas possible.s'écria Alexandre.

Candlemon tu vas bien?demanda Richard.

Hippogryphomon attaqua encore et Devidramon régressa en Demidevimon épuisé.

Non pas Demidevimon.s'écria Maxime.

Tyrannomon attaqua encore avec son souffle de feu suivi par Dinohumon avec sa hache guerrière et Angemon avec sa main du destin.Mais Huppogryphomon s'envola et chargea Angemon qui tomba sur Dinohumon et attaqua avec sa vague aerienne.Ainsi les deux digimon regressèrent en Kotemon et Lucemon laissant Tyrannomon seul dans le combat face à Hippogryphomon.

Non Kotemon.cria Ariane.

Lucemon parles moi.dit Misty en larmes.

Antoine que faisons nous?demanda Maxime.

On continue.répondit aussitôt Antoine.

Mais nos digimon ne sont pas assez forts.protesta Ariane.

Non.Vous ne croyez pas en notre victoire.Moi j'y crois.De toute façon,je ne renoncerai pas.Car Julien a emmené Pauline,ma sœur,dans le digimonde.Je veux la sauver et pour ça je n'abandonnerai jamais.dit Antoine fermement en regardant Tyrannomon combattant Hippogryphomon.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière rouge et message **digivolution** s'afficha à l'écran avec son symbole de la détermination.Le symbole de la détermination sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière rouge et toucha Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon digivolve toi...........en Mastertyrannomon

Mastertyrannomon se dirigea vers Hippogryphomon et l'attaqua avec son attaque souffle de feu infernal mais cette fois Hippogryphomon fut blessé.

Mastertyrannomon est un digimon de niveau ultime type virus du groupe des dinosaures.Son attaque souffle de feu infernal va rapidement battre Hippogryphomon.dit Maxime joyeusement.

Mais le combat se continua longtemps.Mastertyrannomon ne cessait de blesser Hippogryphomon qui devenait de plus en plus faible mais il continuait toujours à attaquer son adversaire.

Je sais pourquoi il attaque.il est Impmon.

Contrôlé tu dit?répèta Antoine.Ca y est je sais comment le battre.

Alors Antoine courut et se mit entre les deux digimon.Ensuite il prit son D-vice et le dirigea vers Hippogryphomon.Alors un rayon de lumière rouge en sortit et toucha Hippogryphomon et fit sortir une boule noire de son corps.Alors il commença à régresser et redevint un Penguinmon.

Je suis Penguinmon,un digimon du niveau disciple type antivirus du groupe des oiseaux.Mesattaques laser glace et étoile de glace congèlent vite mes ennemis.Merci de m'avoir délivré.

Génial.On a gagné.se réjouit Maxime.

Et on a un nouvel ami digimon.ajouta Ariane en souriant.

Puis Mastertyrannomon régressa à son tour et devint Palumon.

Palumon.s'écria Antoine en le serrant contre lui.Tu as été génial.

Merci Antoine.

Oh Palumon voyons aucune ça?

C'est normal.J'ai dessiné les niveaux bébé et entrainement de Novamon.Palumon est le niveau entrainement de Novamon.Il est de type virus.répondit Antoine.

En tout cas vous avez été formidable tous les deux.dit Ariane.

Merci.Et maintenant on doit trouver un moyen d'aller au digimonde pour sauver Pauline et battre Julien.décida Antoine.

**Les Tamers ont pourront ils aller au digimonde afin de sauver Pauline et de battre Julien?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	29. le passage

**Gini95: **la voici la suite.

**Miriel:** non pour le danger indiqué par les D-vice il s'agissait d'un digimon.Les Tamers pensaient à encore un digimon qui allait attaquer.Ensuite ils ont vu un Tamer,Julien,et ont peur pour lui. Pour le digimonde encore fait il qu'il trouve un passage.

**28 LE PASSAGE**

On doit aller au digimonde.décida Antoine.

Et comment?demanda Ariane.

Il suffit de trouver un passage.répondit Impmon.Il y a surement un quelque part dans cette ville.

Donc tout ce qu'on à faire c'est fouiller la ville.Bon on est onze ça devrait aller.ajouta Maxime.

Non on va se répartir en équipe de deux.proposa Antoine.Ok?

D'accord.accepta Alexandre.

Bon moi j'irai dans le quartier de Trieux avec ça Maxime.

Moi je ferais équipe avec Alex pour chercher dans le quartier de la Marlière.ajouta Richard.

J'irai avec Sarah du côté de la Ariane.

J'irai avec Sabine inspecter près de la mairie et la place verte.poursuivit Stephe.

Avec j'explorerai avec Quentin le centre commercial.termina Misty.

Parfait.approuva Antoine.Moi j'irai seul avec Palumon du côté de nos maisons.J'ai une intuition qui me dit de chercher par là.On se retrouve chez moi dans mon jardin près de la balançoire.Bonne chance les amis.

Chacun s'éloigna accompagné de son digimon et de son partenaire vers leur lieu d'exploration afin de trouver ce fameux passage conduisant au digimonde.Antoine explorait les alentours de chacune de leurs maisons mais ne trouvait rien.Du côté de Maxime et Yannick,ils avaient beau s'enfoncer dans les petites ruelles de Trieux mais ils auraient sans doute mieux réussi en cherchant une aiguille dans une botte de foin.Dans le quartier de la Marlière,Alexandre et Richard ne trouvaient rien du tout eux aussi. Prèsde la gare,Sarah et Ariane se servaient de leurs D-vice pour tenter de réperer mais cela ne faisait rien de plus.Près de la mairie,Stephe et Sabine cherchaient eux aussi.Sabine s'égossilait en criant « passage montre toi depêche toi » mais rien ne le faisait apparaître.Enfin au centre commercial,Misty et Quentin avaient fait tous les magasins et exploré tous les parkings mais toujoursaucune trace de passage mais ils avaient récolté de sérieuses ampoules aux pieds.

Dépités,les tamers se dirigèrent tous vers la maison de Antoine quand ils aperçurent un vortex près de la balançoire qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux.

Le passage.s'écria Antoine.On l'a trouvé.

Les tamers tendirent leur D-vice vers le passage et chacun fut aspiré avec son partenaire digimon qui se referma après leur entrée et les amèna vers leur prochaine étape: le digimonde.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1**

**Qu'est qui attend les Tamers dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	30. Arrivée dans le digimonde

**Gini95: **la voici la suite.

**Miriel:** oui les voilà dans le digimonde mais peut etre pour pas longtemps qui sait ce qui les attend **mode sadique on **

**PARTIE 2: UNE QUETE DANS LE DIGIMONDE**

**1 ARRIVEE AU DIGIMONDE**

Le passage aspira les onze tamers et leurs partenaires digimon.Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans le digimonde près d'une magnifique forêt sur une plaine.Les tamers auraient eu beaucoup de plaisir à se trouver là si ils ne devaient pas retrouver Pauline.Revenant ainsi au digimonde,Palumon se digivolva en Novamon.

Où est t-on exactement?demanda Ariane.

Cette forêt est la forêt enchantée qui se trouve sur le continent joyeux donc le passage nous a amené sur le continent joyeux.répondit Kotemon.

Mais comment retrouverons nous Pauline et Julien?fit soudain Yannick.Cet endroit est si immense.

Il a raison.approuva Richard.Notre quête peut durer des semaines voir des mois.

De toute façon on doit sauver Pauline.ajouta Antoine.

Il suffit de se servir du D-vice pour localiser Julien.répondit Sarah.décidement je suis géniale.Que ferais vous sans moi?

Eh tu m'as volé ma réplique.s'indigna Maxime.

Oh non.soupira Stephe.Pas un deuxième vantard dans notre équipe.

Pendant que Sarah et Maxime se chamaillaient comme des gamins pour de telles bêtises,Ariane vérifiait où pouvait être Julien sous l'œil attentif de Antoine.

Je suis Désolé.Je ne localise rien du tout.avoua Ariane.

Ce n'est rien.Julien a surement bloqué le signal de son D-vice.On devra le retrouver au hasard.Ca ne m'enchante pas trop car je suis sur qu'il sait où on est lui.

Antoine avait bien raison.Quelque part dans un château dans une pièce sombre,Julien surveillait les tamers à l'aide d'un écran de contrôle.

Ils vont bientôt comprendre qui est le maitre ici.ricana Julien.

Pendant ce temps,les tamers avaient commencé une marche qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aveuglette. Cependant Demidevimon avait proposé de se rendre à Centralpolis,la capitale du digimonde situé sur le continent central.Ils esperaient y trouver des informations.Ainsi ils avaient décidéde s'y rendre et marchaient à travers la plaine pour se rendre jusque la côte où ils essaieraient de trouver un Whamon pour les conduire à Centralpolis.Durant la route,Richard posa la question à Antoine qui l'intriguait.

Dis Antoine c'était quoi ce truc sorti de ton D-vice avec une lumière rouge?

Eh bien je me souviens de l'avoir vu sans l'avoir compris mais maintenant je sais qu'il s'agit du symbole de la détermination.

Un symbole?Tu l'as vu où?demanda Maxime étonné.

Sur mon D-vice une fois en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.

Ah oui?fit Ariane.Voyons cela.

Ariane prit son D-vice et appuya sur le bouton rouge.Alors un dessin ressemblant à un œil apparut à l'écran avec un mot dessous.

La destinée.lut Ariane.

Richard voulut voir à son tour et prit son D-vice appuyant sur le bouton rouge et vit apparaître un dessin formé de deux triangles.

La gentillesse.

Alexandre fit à son tour l'opération voyant apparaitre trois ronds superposés avec huit petits triangles.

Le courage.énonça Alexandre.

Eh tout le monde a un symbole mais moi aussi.Allez c'est le tour du meilleur tamer.s'écria Maxime en saisissant son D-vice et fit a son tour l'opération.La fidélité.Ouais on va dire que c'est pas mal.Mais puisque je suis le meilleur donc c'est le symbole le plus fort.

Il est incroyable.soupira Richard.

A son tour,Stephe fit la même chose que ses amis et fit apparaître un rectangle coupé en deux.

La paix.

La propreté.énonça Sabine.

La sincérité.dit à son tour Yannick.

La fierté.ajouta Sarah.

Le savoir.enchaîna Quentin.

La lumière.termina Misty.

Bon alors je pense que vous chaque digimon finira par atteindre le niveau ultime.dit Antoine.Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mais c'est ce qui nous manque le plus.répliqua Yannick.

Oui.Julien a Infermon et ce digimon est plutôt fort.On doit avoir d'autres ultime quand on affrontera Julien.ajouta Ariane.

Bon on reprend la route?demanda Maxime.On n'avance plus beaucoup.

Oui tu as raison Max.approuva Antoine.En avant.

Les tamers reprirent leur route dans le digimonde esperant arriver vite à l'ocean et surtout retrouver au plus vite Pauline mais se demandant si ils étaient assez forts pour battre Julien et ses pouvoirs.

**Sur le continent central les Tamers auront ils des nouvelles de Pauline.?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	31. Antoine disparait

**Jour de bonté.Tu parles quand on pense comment le chapitre se finit.**

**2 ANTOINE DISPARAIT**

Les tamers avaient enfin atteint la côte.Cependant ils devaient descendre par un petit chemin escarpé afin de gagner la plage de cailloux ainsi que de cette façon l'océan.Après plusieurs heures de descende très périlleuse digne de grands acrobates,ils atteignirent l'océan et repèrèrent vite grâce à la longue vue de Yannick un Whamon.Misty agita son mouchoir et Whamon accepta de les transporter jusqu'au continent central.La traversée se déroula sans ennuis ni aucune attaque.L'équipe débarqua sur une magnifique plaine où au loin on pouvait voir Centralpolis qui n'était qu'un minuscule point à l'horyzon. Ils marchèrent vers ce point.Soudain un Drimogemon sortit du sol et se posta en face d'eux.

C'est un Drimogemon,un digimon de niveau champion de type donnée du groupe des mammifères dont l'attaque est perceuse éclair.l'analysa Ariane.

Un Drimogemon.s'écria Maxime.Ca sera facile à battre.

Je ne crois pas moi.le contredit Richard.

En effet Drimogemon lui donna raison car il repartir sous terre.Les tamers ne sachaient pas quoi faire. Alors le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Antoine et il fut englouti tandis que le sol se referma aussitôt après son passage.

Non Antoine.s'exclama Ariane horrifiée.

Le sol s'est ouvert et s'est refermé en emportant Antoine.dit Sabine en pleurant.

Je veux rentrer à la maison.J'en ai assez.pleurnicha Misty.

Pendant ce temps,Antoine glissait à travers une galerie et atterit durement sur un sol de terre.Il regarda l'endroit où il était.Cela ressemblait à une espèce de terrier.Puis il répèra quelque chose dans un trou à terre.Il s'agenouilla en grattant le sol et sortit treize cristaux dont un rouge,deux violets,un turquoise,un orange,un rose et vert,un noir et blanc,un vert,un rouge et jaune,un jaune,deux rose et un bleu marine. Antoine se demandait à quoi ça pouvait servir mais sentait que c'était certainement important.Alors il les rangea dans la poche de son short.Soudain il vit réapparaitre Drimogemon.

Encore lui?

Alors Drimogemon disparut et le sol engloutit à nouveau Antoine.Cette fois le jeune garçon arrêta sa course à l'intérieur d'une petite cellule.Il serelèva et à travers la grille,il pouvait voir Julien assis devant son écran de contrôle.

Julien.hurla Antoine.Qu'as tu fait?

Le garçon se retourna en ricanant mais sans cesser vraiment de quitter des yeux son écran.

Eh bien je sape les bases de votre équipe.répondit Julien.Tu es leur chef et une équipe sans chef c'est facile à battre et de toute façon j'ai encore un plan.Toi tu seras aux premières loges pour voir tes équipiers se faire tuer.

Non.Je suis peut être le chef mais ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.Je ne suis pas indispensable.J'ai confiance en mes amis.Ils te retrouveront et alors commencera notre bataille finale contre toi.

Amitié,confiance,loyauté.Ceux ne sont que des mots,des illusions.Il ne faut que croire en soi.Vos illusions seront la cause de votre défaite.

**Les Tamers pourront ils se battre sans Antoine?Pourront ils retrouver Pauline et Antoine? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	32. La loyauté de Maxime

**Gini95: ** Oui antoine disparu on va voir comment les Tamers se debrouillent.

**3 LA LOYAUTE DE MAXIME**

Les tamers restaient toujours sur la plaine là où Antoine avait disparu.Maxime semblait impassible et ne montrait aucun sentiment.Ariane était horrifiée et quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.Sarah semblait soucieuse et un peu inquiète.Sabine ainsi que Misty pleuraient voulant rentrer dans leur monde.Stephe se demandait comment les digimon pouvait obéir à Julien.Alexandre regardait autour de lui comme pour vérifier si Antoine n'avait pas réapparu.Richard essayait de comprendre où était passé Antoine.Quentin essayait d'analyser comment Drimogemon avait procédé.Et même Yannick laissa couler une larme. 

Soudain un Metaltyrannomon apparut en face d'eux et commença à les attaquer avecson attaque laser nucléaire.

Ce digimon est un Metaltyrannomon,un digimon du niveau ultime type virus dont l'attaque laser nucléaire et boule de feu font très mal.dit Penguinmon.

C'est un autre digimon légendaire.Ajouta Impmon.Le digimon légendaire de la fidélité.

On ne peut pas se battre.dit Misty.

Oui il est trop fort.ajouta Sabine.

Et puis Antoine n'est pas Stephe.On ne pourra pas gagner.

Mais arrêtez.s'écria Maxime.On doit se battre.C'est ce qu'Antoine aurait dit.Demidevimon digivolve toi vite.

Demidevimon digivolve toi...........en Devidramon

Aussitôt Devidramon attaqua Metaltyrannomon mais il subit plus les attaques de son adversaire qu'il ne l'affectait.

Maxime abandonne.lui cria Sarah.Il faut un ultime pour battre un digimon du niveau ultime.

Elle a raison.approuva Ariane.Allons nous réfugiez à Centralpolis.

Non je n'abandonnerai.dit Maxime avec foi.On est une équipe et avant tout des amis.Antoine est mon meilleur ami et je lui resterai fidéle.Il a toujours tout fait pour m'aider maintenant c'est à moi de le remercier.Même séparés, je saisqu'il est avec moi.Je ne suis plus jaloux.Maintenant je me moqueque Demidevimon se digivolve en premier ou non.La seule chose qui me tienne à cœur c'est que je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière violette et afficha le message **digivolution** s'agfficha à l'écran avecson symbole de la fidélité.Le symbole de la fidélité sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière violet toucha Devidramon.

Devidramon digivolve toi...........en Metaltyrannomon

On a un combat entre deux Metaltyrannomon.s'exclama Quentin.C'est incroyable.

Le Metaltyrannomon de Maxime attaqua son adversaire avec son laser nucléaire de toutes ses forces et l'envoya à terre.Alors Maxime saisit son D-vice.Une lumière violette en sortit et toucha alors l'autre Metaltyrannomon chassant une boule noire de son corps.Il put alors régresser en un Demidevimon tandis que Metaltyrannomon régressa en Demimeramon.

Je suis Demidevimon.Merci de m'avoir délivré.

Salut Demidevimon.Centent de te revoir.le salua Penguinmon.

Oui moi aussi Penguinmon.souria Demidevimon.

Moi je suis Demimeramon maintenant Max.Je suis juste au niveau entrainement mais jesais me battre malgré ma taille surtout si mes amis sont en danger.

Tu as été vraiment formidable Demimeramon.

Merci mais c'est surtout grâce à toi.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Antoine et Julien,Julien bouillait de rage devant l'échec de son Metaltyrannomon et Antoine triomphait.

Tu vois l'amitié n'est pas une illusion.Max te l'as bien prouvé.J'ai confiance en mes amis.Ils viendront et nous te battront grâce à notre pouvoir: l'amitié.

Tais toi.De toute façon,je leur réserve une belle surprise.

De retour aux tamers,un tourbillon noir apparut et les aspira en les amenant chacun dans un des endroits du digimonde.

**Les Tamers pourront ils se retrouver?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	33. La force du destin

**4 LA FORCE DU DESTIN**

Quand Ariane put rouvrir les yeux,elle se souvint du tourbillon.Elle se relèva et vit que Kotemon était heureusement toujours avec elle.Cependant elle ne voyait plus aucun de ses amis ni des digimon.Elle essayait de savoir où elle se trouvait mais ne reconnaissait rien.Elle et Kotemon étaient sur une grande île et au loin on pouvait distinguer deux petites grottes.

Kotemon où sommes nous?demanda Ariane.

Nous nous trouvons sur le continent des rêves,l'uns des six continents du digimonde.Là bas se trouve la grotte des rêves et l'autre celle des souvenirs.expliqua Kotemon.

Comment pouvons retrouver les autres?

Essaie toujours de te servir de ton D-vice.

Bonne idée.

Ariane prit son D-vice et le mit en mode détection dans le digimonde.Cependait elle ne localisait qu'un pêtit point turquoise qui la représentait.

Non.Je ne localise rien du tout.je crois que Julien bloque tous nos Ariane.

Alors on pourra construire un radeau déjà pour sortir de cette idée.proposa Kotemon.

C'est une bonne idée.approuva Ariane.

Ariane et Kotemon se mirent donc au travail.Kotemon coupait du bois avec son attaque sabre kendo tandis qu'Ariane reliait les rondins avec de la corde.Une fois fini,ils commencèrent à le mettre à l'eau. Soudain un Meteordramon apparut et lança son attaque météor flamme qui détruisit l'embarcation.

Non.s'écria Kotemon.Notre radeau.

Meteordramon était un énorme dragon dont le corps était une météorite d'où sort quatre pattes avec des griffes,une queue avec une pointe au bout,deux ailes comme Metalgreymon et une énorme gueule.

Voyons.Meteordramon est un digimon dragon du niveau ultime type antivirus.Son attaque méteor flamme peut réchauffer un désert de glace très vite.l'analysa Ariane.

Tu m'aides à me digivolver Ariane.

Bien sur que oui.Vas y Kotemon.

Kotemon digivolve toi………...en Dinohumon

Dinohumon se protégea des flammes de son adversaire grâce à sa hache.Il riposta avec hache guerrière mais Meteordramon esquiva et attaqua Dinohumon par derrière.Le digimon commença à s'affaiblir mais n'abandonnait pas.Ariane avait peur pour Dinohumon de le perdre.

Dinohumon résiste.J'ai besoin de toi.Et puis c'est notre destin de sauver le digimonde ainsi que notre monde.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière turquoise et afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran avec son symbole de la destinée.Le symbole de la destinée sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière turquoise et toucha Dinohumon.

Dinohumon digivolve toi……….en Kuykimon

Kuykimon attaqua Meteordramon avec sa lame tornade et le bloqua au sol.Ensuite Ariane dirigea son D-vice vers lui et une lumière turquoise fit sortir une boule noire du corps de Meteordramon lui permettant ainsi de régresser tandisque Kuykimon régressa lui aussi en Demikotemon.

Je suis Demikotemon Ariane,le niveau entrainement de Kotemon.

Tu as vraiment été formidable.le félicita Ariane.

Merci de m'avoir délivré.Je suis Babydramon,le digimon légendaire du savoir.

Ravi de t'avoir avec nous.sourit Ariane.

Alors un Airdramon arriva et se posa près d'eux.

Je sais que tu es une tamer.Nous sommes une famille de dix frères et nous voulons vous aider à sauver le digimonde.Mes autres frères vont s'occuper de retrouver tes amis.Nous savons où se cache votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous montez?

C'est très gentil.répondit Ariane.Allez on embarque les amis.

Aussitôt Ariane,Demikotemon et Babydramon montèrent sur le dos de Airdramon qui s'envola et partit on ne savait où dans le digimonde.

**Les Tamers pourront ils battre et delivrer les digimon legendaires?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	34. Solitude et amitié

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.Je sais ce que c'est.Moi je suis mes cours a l'université et c'est vraiment epuisant.

**5 SOLITUDE ET AMITIE**

Sarah se trouvait dans un désert allongée sur le sable chaud à côté de Guillmon.Elle se relèva se demanda où elle pouvait bien être.

Guillmon debout.ordonna Sarah.Et où est-on.

Toujours aussi amicale mais bon.pensa Guillmon.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sur mais cela ressemble au désert de feu sur le continent de l'espoir

Que devons nous faire Guillmon?Nous sommes seuls.

_Le mot seul évoqua un déclic sur Sarah.Elle se revit à l'âge de trois ans.Son père était parti au travail tandis que sa mère était avec elle.La petite fille riait sur sa chaise tandis que sa mère faisait la cuisine pour le repas du midi.Puis Sarah se lèva pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.Vers midi,elle revint à la cuisine.Alors elle trouva sa mère sur le sol froid de la cuisine.Elle semblait dormir mais son visage était horriblement froid.Sarah essayait de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait.L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes durant très longtemps.Le soir,son père rentra et comprit.Il mit sa fille au lit lui disant qu'il s'occupait de sa mère et qu'il viendrait lui expliquer.Quand son père lui expliqua,il dit quesa mère était morte et ne reviendrait plus.Sarah pleurait.Puis elle s'arrêta car elle eut l'idée que si elle ne montrait aucune émotion,les gens qu'elle aimait ne mourrait peut être pas._

Sarah je suis désolé de te déranger mais on a vraiment un problème dit Guillmon en la bousculant.

Sarah ressortit de sa vision et aperçu alors un Mastertyrannomon qui les attaquait.

Un Mastertyrannomon,le niveau ultime de Novamon,le digimon de Antoine.Guillmon digivolve toi.

D'accord.Guillmon digivolve toi………..en Growlmon

Aussitôt Growlmon attaqua Mastertyrannomon.Mais son attaque pyro blaster fut bloqué par la queue de Mastertyrannomon.Ensuite il lança son souffle de feu infernal qui envoya Growlmon au sol à moitié enseveli sous le sable.

Non Growlmon je dois l'aider ou il va mourir.Je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments pour ceux que

j'aime.Je dois ravaler ma fierté.pensa Sarah.

Growlmon.hurla Sarah.Je t'aime.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière orange et le message **digivolution** s'afficha à l'écran avec le symbole de la fierté.Le symbole de la fierté sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon orange et toucha Growlmon.

Growlmon digivolve toi……….en Wargrowlmon

Wargrowlmon attaqua Mastertyrannomon avec son attaque missile explosif qui envoya à son tour,le digimon dans le sable.Sarah dirigea alors son D-vice vers lui et une lumière orange fit sortir une boule noiredeson corps lui permettant de redevenir un Agumon tandis que Wargrowlmon régressait en Gigimon.

A présent tu es Gigimon,le niveau entrainement de Guillmon.l'analysa sarah.

C'est exact.ria Gigimon.

Et moi je suis Agumon,le digimon légendaire du courage.se présenta Agumon.

Soudain un Airdramon arriva et se posa près d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.répliqua Sarah.

Aussitôt Sarah,Gigimon et Agumon montèrent sur le dos de Airdramon qui décolla et survola alors le digimonde les amenant vers de nouvelles aventures.


	35. Mademoiselle et son digimon

**6 MADEMOISELLE ET SON DIGIMON**

Sabine était allongé sous une balançoire dans une ville remplie de jouets et de jeux.Pinkdemi se trouvait à côté d'elle et reprenait ses esprits.Puis Sabine se réveilla,se lèva et se laissa tomber sur une des balançoires et de se balancer nerveusement.

Pinkdemi où sommes nous?demanda Sabine.

Dans la ville des jouets sur le continent de l'espoir.répondit aussitôt le digimon.

La ville des jouets.J'aurai eu beaucoup de plaisir à être là mais on doit retrouver les autres.Ils sont peut être en danger.Et il y a aussi Antoine ainsi que Pauline.Oh Pinkdemi comment cela se finira t-il?

On verra bien.Pour le moment,on doit trouver un moyen de retrouver nos amis.

Soudain une épée venue de on ne savait où surgit et coupa les cordes de la balançoire ce qui fit tomber Sabine au sol.

Sabine.Ca va?demanda Pinkdemi inquiète.

Oui j'ai juste sali mes je suis tombé?

C'est moi qui est coupé les cordes avec mon épée.lança une voix.

Alors les deux amies tournèrent la tête et purent apercevoir un Vajramon qui se tenait sur un tourniquet.

Vajramon est un digimon ultime de type antivirus du groupe des créatures enchanteresse.Son attaque lame terra ne fait pas de quartier pour ses ennemis.Je peux me digivolver Sabine?

Quand tu veux.

Pinkdemi digivolve toi………en Pinktaureaumon

Pinktaureaumon attaqua Vajramon mais le digimon se protégea avec son armure et riposta avec sa lame terra qui propulsèrent plus loin Pinktaureaumon.Sabine regardait le combat où Pinktaureaumon se faisait battre à plat de couture et voulait aider son digimon.Soudain Pinktaureaumon fut acculée à un manège ne pouvant aller nulle part et Vajramon se dirigea vers elle prêt à attaquer.

Pinktaureaumon non ne meurs pas.J'ai besoin de toi.hurla Sabine.

Son D-vice brille d'une lumière verte et rose et affiche le message** digivolution** sur l'écran avec le symbole de la propreté.Le symbole de la propreté sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière rose et vert qui touche Pinktaureaumon.

Pinktaureaumon digivolve toi………en Angeltaureaumon

Angeltaureaumon se précipita sur son adversaire et lui assena une attaque qui le fit s'évanouir dans une fontaine.Alors Sabine tendit son D-vice vers lui mais aucune boule noire ne sortit de son corps.

Il n'est pas contrôlé Sabine.dit Angeltaureaumon.

Alors il faut le détruire.

Angeltaureaumon obéit et détruisit Vajramon qui se désintégra.Ensuite elle regressa en Headbullmon, son niveau entrainement tandis qu'un Airdramon arriva et se posa près d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Avec plaisir.sourit Sabine.

Sabine prit Headbullmon et monta sur Airdramon qui décolla pour aller vers de nouvelles aventures.


	36. Combattre pour la paix

**Miriel:** oui vraiment dur l'école.Quoique je t'envie presque car l'université c'est la jungle. TTTT

**7 COMBATTRE POUR LA PAIX**

Stephe se trouvait sur l'ile mystérieuse du continent perdu recouvert quelquues milliers d'annéesde cela par le volcan sous marin explosif.Avec Blackdemi,ils fabriquaient un radeau avec des troncs d'arbre et des lianes afin de rejoindre leurs amis.

Dis Stephe comment tu compte rejoindre les autres?demanda Blackdemi.Ton D-vice ne localise aucun signal.

Je l'ignore mais on peut pas moisir sur cette ile.Antoine et Pauline ont besoin de notre aide.

Oui tu as raison.

Quand le radeau fut prêt,un Minotaureaumon apparut et lança son attaque poing du minotaure dessus et le transforma en alumettes.

Mais qui c'est ce digimon?demandaStephe.On ne lui a rien fait pourtant.

Minotaureaumon est un digimon de niveau ultime.Je parie que c'est Julien qui l'envoie.Et il se peut aussi qu'il soit contrôlé comme Hippogryphomon lors de notredernière bataile au monde réel ou aussi le Meteltyrannomon contre lequel s'est battu Max.

Oui tu as surement raison.On doit le délivrer.Digivolve toi vite.

Bien Stephe.Blackdemitaureaumon digivolve toi………en Diablotaureaumon

Diablotaureaumon attaqua Minotaureaumon mais l'attaque n'affecta pas le digimon qui ne sembla rien ressentir.Cependant Diablotaureaumon sentit passer le poing du minotaure de Minotaureaumon.Le digimon ne cessait d'attaquer Diablotaureaumon et par conséquent de l'affaiblir.Stephe avait très peur de perdre son partenaire digimon en voyant le combat.

Diablotaureaumon.Ne meurs pas.J'ai besoin de toi et pour sauver le monde et revenir à la paix,j'ai besoin de toi.lui cria Stephe.

Son D-vice se mit à briller d'une lumière noire et blanche et afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran avec le symbole de la paix.Le symbole de la paix sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière noir et blanc qui toucha Diablotaureaumon.

Diablotaureaumon digivolve toi……….en Blackminotaureaumon

Blackminotaureaumon attaqua Minotaureaumon et réussit à le faire tomber puis l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre un arbre.

Stephe à toi de jouer.dit Blackminotaureaumon.

Avec plaisir.répondit Stephe en souriant.

Stephe dirigea son D-vice vers Minotaureaumon qui envoya une lumière noire et blanche sur le digimon et fit sortir une boule noirede son corps ce qui lui permit de redevenir Demitaureaumon tandis que le digimon de Stephe régressa en Headbullmon.

Je suis Headbullmon Stephe au niveau entrainement.

Tu as été formidable Headbullmon.

Et moi je suis Demitaureaumon,le digimon légendaire de la créativité mais tous mes amis m'appellent Demi.se présenta le digimon taureau jaune.

Puis un Airdramon arriva et seposaprès d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Avec joie.répondit Stephe.

Aussitôt Stephe,Headbullmon et Demi montèrent sur le dos deAirdramon qui s'envola vers de nouvelles aventures dans le digimonde.


	37. Un insecte dans le désert

**8 UN INSECTE DANS LE DESERT**

Alexandre était encore évanoui allongé sur le sable chaud d'un désert situé sur le continent serveur avec Kunemon sur son ventre qui essayait de le réveiller.Au bout d'un moment,le jeune garçon se réveilla et s'assit.

Où suis je?Que s'est il passé?demanda Alexandre.Ah oui le combat de Metaltyrannomon puis le cyclone.Mais où sont les autres?

A mon avis chaque membre de l'équipe a été envoyé à un endroit different dans le digimonde.J'ai voulu regarder sur ton D-vice mais impossible de détecter les autres.expliqua Kunemon.

Aussitôt Alexandre se lèva tel un soldat au garde à vous.

On doit les retrouver.Nos amissont peut être en danger.

Mais comment?

Déjà nous allons sortir de ce désert.

Alexandre commença à marcher suivi de Kunemon.Kunemon avait chaud et avançait difficilement tandis que son tamer semblait résister très bien à la chaleur.Soudain Un Cyberdramon apparut derrière eux et les attaquaavec son attaque cyber nail.Aussitôt Kunemon intercepta l'attaque pour protéger son tamer.

Cyberdramon du niveau ultime.dit Alexandre.Kunemon depêche toi de vite te digivolver.

A ton service Alex.Kunemon digivolve toi……..en Kuwagamon

Aussitôt Kuwagamon attaqua avec sa pince guillotine mais Cyberdramon s'envola et se mit horsde portée de l'attaque.Ensuite il revient vers Kuwagamon et lança son attaque griffe de desolation qui affectèrent fortement Kuwagamon.Il y ajouta cyber nail qui envoya son adversaire sur le sable chaud.

Non Kuwagamon.On ne peut pas abandonner.On doit sauver le monde et surtout nos amis ainsi que Pauline.cria Alexandre.

Son D-vice se mit à briller d'une lumière verte et afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran avec le symbole du courage.Le symbole du courage sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière vert clair qui toucha Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon digivolve toi……….en Okuwamon

Okuwamon se lança à l'attaque de Cyberdramon double pince ciseau qui entailla la cuirasse de Cyberdramon.

Génial.Okuwamon,un digimon du niveau ultime.Ses attaques double pince ciseau et corne eclair vont vite battre ce Cyberdramon.s'exclama Alexandre.Allez vas y Okuwamon bats le.

Okuwamon obéit aussitôt à son tamer.Il lança immediatement son attaque corne éclair qui produisit des eclairs sur Cyberdramon qui tomba à terre.Aussitôt Alexandre tendit son D-vice vers lui et une lumière verte se dirigea vers Cyberdramon et chassa une boule noire de son corps lui permettant de redevenir un Monodramon.Puis à son tour,Okuwamon régressa en Tokomon.

Tokomon tu as été très bon durant ce combat.le félicita Alexandre.

Moi je suis Monodramon,le digimon légendaire de la douceur.

Alors qu'ils avaient déjà repris la marche,un Airdramon arriva et se posa juste en face d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Oui.On ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion.accepta Alexandre.

Puis le jeune garçon embarqua sur Airdramon avec Monodramon et Tokomon qui décolla vers ils ne savaient mais espèraient retrouver leurs amis.


	38. Le courage de Richard

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.grr ne me parle pas de vacances. J'en ai pas TTTT Pour Antoine et Pauline tu verras bien.

**9 LE COURAGE DE RICHARD**

Richard se trouvait allongé sur la grande plaine du continent joyeux là où le passage les avait amené dans le digimonde.Le jeune garçon regarda Candlemon qui était déjà debout et attendait que son tamer se réveille.

Candlemon nous sommes revenus là où nous sommes arrivés au digimonde.Mais il faut retrouver les autres.Il faut aussi sauver Pauline ainsi que Antoine.

Oui tu as raison mais avant on doit retrouver nos amis.

Je vais les localiser grâce à mon D-vice.

Richard saisit son D-vice et essaya de reperer ses amis.Il eut beau passer plus d'une demi heure à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le D-vice n'indiquait aucun signal de ses amis.Au bout d'un moment,il finit par comprendre que Julien bloquait leurs signaux et il devait avec Candlemon avancer à l'aveuglette.Il frisonna un peu mais pourtant il le il se mit en marche à travers la plaine suivi par Candlemon,son fidèle compagnon.

Au bout d'un petit moment,les deux amis entendurent un cri dont Richard connaissait très bien le timbre de la voix.

Lâche moi sale ange ou tu l'emportera pas au paradis.Je te jure que mon frère te coupera les ailes avec son Novamon comme ses amis.hurla la voix.

Bon Pauline hurle et rouspète donc elle va très bien.dit Richard.

On doit aller l'aider.

Tu as raison.Les autres nous reprocheraient d'avoir laissé filer une telle chance et moi le premier.Allez court.

Alors les deux amis commcèrent une course effrenés essayant de battre tous les records de vitesse possibles.Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où venait les hurlements,ils aperçurent Pauline attachée sur le dos d'un Mammothmon avec un Magnaangemon qui surveillait le convoi.

Vite on doit se battre pour sauver Pauline.Vas y Candlemon digivolution.

D'accord.Candlemon digivolve toi……….en Meramon

Bon voyons qui sont nos adversaires.Celui qui transporte Pauline est un Mammothmon appeléaussi Mammon,un digimon du niveau ultime de type antivirus du groupe des mammifères.Ses attaques charge défense et souffle glaciale donne froid dans le dos.Ensuite l'autre digimon est un Magnaangemon,un digimon ange aussi au niveau ultime de type antivirus.Il attaque avec son épée excalibur et envoie ses ennemis dans la porte du destin.les analysa Richard avec son D-vice.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Richard.Je me battrai pour sauver Pauline.lui dit Meramon.

Oui je te fais confiance Meramon.

Aussitôt Meramon lança son attaque missile magna sur Magnaangemon.Le digimon fut affecté mais utilisa son attaque magna antidote pour se régénerer.La bataille continua et semblait qu'elle allait durer des heures pour Richard.Et pendant ce temps,Mammothmon s'éloignait en emportant Pauline.Il devait empêcher cela.N'écoutant que son cœur et son courage,Richard courut vers Mammothmon,le dépassa puis grimpa dans un arbre afin d'attendre le digimon.Quand Mammothmon passa,il sauta sur son dos pour se poser juste à côté de Pauline.Mais Mammothmon avait compris le manège de Richard.Il saisit le garçon par sa trompe et le jetta à terre et continua saroute.Alors Magnaangemon s'élança vers Richardtenant sa grande épée tandis qu'il avait envoyé Meramon entre deux rochers.

Nooooon Richard.cria Meramon.

Son D-vice se mit à briller d'une lumière jaune et afficha le message **digivolution** sur l'écran avec le symbole de la gentillesse.Le symbole de la gentillesse sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière jaune et toucha Meramon.

Meramon digivolve toi……..en Asuramon

Aussitôt Asuramon sortit desrochers et s'interposa entre Richard et Magnaangemon.Il assena au digimon son poing d'Asura qui l'envoya à son tour contre un rocher.

A présent à toi de jouer Richard.lui dit Asuramon.

Oui tu as raison.

Aussitôt Richard tendit son D-vice vers Magnnangemon et une lumière jaune se dirigea vers lui et fit sortir une boule noire de son corps lui permettant de regresser en Patamon.

Je suis Patamon,le digimon légendaire de la gentillesse.Merci de m'avoir délivré.

Et zut.Mammothmon as disparu.Et il a emporté rageusement Richard.

Ensuite Asuramon régressa en Demimeramon,son niveau entrainement quand un Airdramon se posa au près d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Bien sur que oui.accepta Richard.

Il s'embarqua donc sur Airdramon avec Demicandlemon et Patamon pour de nouvelles aventures dont ils ignoraient la totalité.

Les Tamers pourront ils sauver Pauline,la raison pour laquelle ils sont au digimonde?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux


	39. La force de la sincérité

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.pour les vacances je suis a l'université et les cours sont dispersé. Je suis souvent à la maison à étudier par moi meme pour les appronfondir. Tu sais un conseil redouble toutes tes classes environ quatre fois ne sois pas pressé d'arriver ou je suis sinon joyeux noel

**10 LA FORCE DE LA SINCERITE**

Yannick marchait seul avec Dorumon sur une grande plaine du continent central assez éloigné de Centralpolis.Yannick était perdu dans ses pensées et essayait de savoir si il voulait vraiment retrouver les autres et surtout si c'était par amitié ou simplement pour l'équipe.

Soudain un Dorugremon apparut en face d'eux et attaqua.Aussitôt Yannick réagit et glissa le bouclier de Wargreymon dans son D-vice pour se protéger ainsi que Dorumon.

Ce digimon est Dorugremon au niveau ultime de type antivirus du groupe des dragons animaux.Son attaque metal meteore élimine ses ennemis.l'analysa Yannick.

Je me digivolve Yannick?demanda Dorumon.

Oui nous n'avons pas le choix.

Dorumon digivolve toi………en Dorugamon

Aussitôt Dorugamon se jetta sur son aversaire mais Dorugremon se protégea grâce à sa carapace.Il lança ensuite son attaque metal méteore plusieurs fois qui blessèrent Dorugremon assez serieusement.

Yannick regardait le combat et avait peur pour Dorumon,peur de le perdre.L'amitié il commençait à comprendre ce mot.Dorumon était son premier ami enfin avec Maxime aussi.Mais les autres étaient aussi ses amis.C'était l'amitié entre eux qui soudait l'équipe.

Maintenant je comprend.A présent je me mettrai mes forces au service de l'équipe.Oui on pourra compter sur moi.promit Yannick.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière rouge et afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran avec le symbole de la sincérité.Le symbole de la sincérité sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière rouge et jaune qui toucha Dorugremon.

Dorugremon fonça vers l'autre Dorugremon et chargea ce qui l'envoya à terre.Ensuite il lança son attaque metal météore qui immobila le Dorugremon ennemi.Ensuite Yannick tendit son D-vice et une lumière rouge et jaune se dirigea vers Dorugremon à terre et chassa une boule noire de son corps lui permettant de regresser en Dorumon tandis que le digimon de Yannick redevenait Dorimon.

Je suis Dorimon Yannick le niveau entrainement de Dorumon.

Et moi je suis Dorumon,le digimon légendaire de la fraternité.

Génial.J'ai un nouvel ami digimon.

Soudain un Airdramon arriva et se posa près d'eux.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

D'accord.

Il monta alors sur Airdramon en tenant Dorimon et suivi par Dorumon tandis qu'Airdramon s'envola pour aller à un autre endroit du digimonde.

**Les Tamers pourront ils sauver Pauline,la raison pour laquelle ils sont au digimonde?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	40. La force en soi

**11 LA FORCE EN SOI**

Quentin se réveilla près d'une vieille usine presque en ruine allongé dans l'herbe avec Hagurumon à côté qui essayait de le réveiller.Il se remémora la bataille des deux Metaltyrannomon puis du tourbillon qui les avaient séparé.Quentin se relèva vite et essaya de savoir où pouvait bien être ses amis grâce à son D-vice mais aucun signal à part le sien n'était indiqué.Finalement il se résigna à savoir auprès de Hagurumon où il était et comment il pouvait retrouver les autres.

Nous nous trouvons sur le continent central près de la vieille usine qui autrefois était exploitée par des Gardromon et Kokuwamon pour le compte d'un Andromon.Centralpolis est assez éloignée d'ici mais nous devrions nous y rendre car c'est un point de repère important dans le digimonde.Les autres auront la même idée je parie.expliqua Hagurumon.

Bon si tu es si sur que toi d'accord.accepta Quentin un peu inquiet.

Quelque chose ne va pas Quentin?

Eh bien je me sens inutile.Dans ce monde,je ne connais rien.Je ne sers à rien du tout.Ce n'est pas moi qui gagne les combats.C'est toujours Antoine et Maxime les meilleurs.Ils sont bien meilleurs que moi. Je suis un génie et je ne peux même pas aider mes amis.

Quentin tu es un tamer toi aussi.Ne doute pas de toi mon ami.Rappelle toi le combat contre Mekanorimon.Tu étais seul et je me suis digivolvé en Gardromon.Et avant Antoine et les autres,on combattait seulement à deux.

Oui mais…..

Quentin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'attaque V-lame ailes d'un Aeroveedramon manqua de le toucher mais heureusement Hagurumon plongea pour le protéger.

C'est Aeroveedramon,un digimon de niveau ultime type antivirus de la famille des guerriers.Il ne fait pas bon de se retrouver devant son attaque V-lame aile.l'analysa Quentin

Je me digivolve Quentin?

Bien sur.

Hagurumon digivolve toi………en Gardromon

Aussitôt Gardromon lança son attaque grenade foudroyante mais Aeroveedramon se protégea avec ses ailes.Ensuite Aeroveedramon lança V-lame ailes sur son adversaire et l'envoya à terre.

Non Gardromon.Je ne suis trop faible pour être un tamer je le savais.se reprocha Quentin.

Non Quentin tu es très fort au contraire.Ta force vient de ton savoir et ton intelligence.Certains sont courageux et agissent mais d'autres pensent.dit Gardromon faiblement.

Le savoir?répèta Quentin.Mais oui c'est mon symbole.La force du savoir.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière violette et afficha le message** digivolution** à l'écran avecle symbole du savoir.Le symbole du savoir sortit de son D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière violet et toucha Gardromon.

Gardromon digivolve toi………..en Andromon

Génial.Andromon est un digimon du niveau ultime de type antivirus du groupe des androide.Son attaquie lame lumière va vite battre Aeroveedramon.l'analysa Quentin.

En effet Andromon lança son attaque lame lumière et envoya son adversaire contre l'usine dessaffectée à moitié évanoui.Alors Quentin diriga son D-vice vers lui et une lumière violette toucha Aeroveedramon et fit sortir une boule noire de son corps lui permettant de redevenir un Veemon tandis que Andromon régressait en Kapurimon.

Toi tues Kapurimon le niveau entrainement de Hagurumon.l'analysa Quentin.

C'est exact.

Et moi je suis Veemon,le digimon légendaire de l'espoir.se présenta Veemon.

Au même moment un Airdramon arriva et se posa.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Avec joie.accepta Quentin.

Ainsi Quentin prit Kapurimon et embarqua avec Veemon tandis qu'Airdramon décolla là où ils ne savaient pas où.

**Les Tamers pourront ils sauver Pauline,la raison pour laquelle ils sont au digimonde?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	41. Un allié inattendu

**12 UN ALLIE INATTENDU**

Misty marchait seule avec Lucemon dans la forêt enchantée du continent joyeux.La petite fille se sentait très seule et culpabilisait de la disparition de Pauline.Tout était de sa faute.Elle aurait dû dire qu'elle avait vu Antoine dans la cour.Sinon elle l'avait jamais ils n'auraient eu besoin d'aller au digimonde et jamais Antoine aurait disparu et ils auraient été séparé.

Misty était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits d'un cheval on aurait dit venir vers elle.Un Centarumon arriva sur lequel était monté un jeune garçon de quatorze ans.Il arrêta le digimon juste à temps.

Un Centuramon,un digimon de niveau champion type antivirus.Son attaque rayon solaire élimine vite ses ennemis.dit Lucemon.

Qui est tu?demanda Misty au garçon.

Le garçon descendit du Centuramon.Il devait avoir quatorze ans.Il avait les cheveux bleus et coiffés en brosse et un bandeau jaune ainsi que des yeux bleus océan.Il portait un jean,un tee-shirt orange,un debardeur bleu foncée et des baskets violettes à rayures turquoise.Alors un autre digimon sauta du dos de Centuramon,un petit digimon chat qui ressemblait un peu à Salamon.

Moi je suis Alain Mikasuki et je viens de Montpellier.Lui c'est Centarumon,mon partenaire digimon. J'ai reçu un D-vice bleu marine quand je classais mes cartes digimon puis un passage s'est ouvert et je suis venu au digimonde il y a un an.J'ai rencontré Elecmon qui avec le temps s'est digivolvé en Centuramon et il y a quelques jours Centarumon s'est digivolvé en Indramon,son niveau ultime contre ce digimon,Kittymon.Elle était Megamimon et a regressé quand mon D-vice a enlevé une boule noire de son corps.expliqua le garçon.

Oui moi je suis Kittymon,le digimon légendaire de la pureté.

Alors tu es un tamer toi aussi?s'exclama Misty.

Oui je suis un ça moi aussi?

J'habite Fourmies dans le nord et depuis trois mois,nous sommes onze à être devenu des tamers. Nous avons combattu des digimon et ramené dans le digimonde.A présent,Julien,notre ennemi,a kidnappé Pauline et nous essayons de la retrouver.

Alors je ne suis pas le seul tamer.Mais j'aurai du m'en douter.

Moi je te l'avais dit.dit un Calumon qui sautillait sur la tête de Centuramon.

Un Calumon.s'exclama Misty.

Oui.Il m'a suivi depuis le début et j'ai n'ai jamais voulu le repousser.Au fait mon symbole c'est l'espoir.

Moi j'ai celui de la lumière.ajouta Misty.

Soudain une Angewomon arriva et lança une flèche sur Misty mais Lucemon la fit plonger pour l'esquiver.Aussitôt Alain saisit son D-vice.

Angewomon est un digimon de niveau ultime du groupe des anges de type antivirus.Elle utilise son arc celeste grâce à son charme divin.l'analysa Alain.

Et c'est aussi le digimon légendaire de la sensibilité.ajouta Kittymon.

Lucemon digivolve toi vite.cria Misty.

Toi aussi Alain.

Lucemon digivolve toi…………en Angemon

Centuramon digivolve toi………en Indramon

Aussitôt les digimon partirent à l'attaque.Indramon lança corne de désolation et Angemon main du destin.Mais Angewomon utilisa charme divin et les attaques renforcèrent sa force et elle attaqua Indramon avec son arc celeste.Alors le digimon régressaen Elecmon.

Non Elecmon.s'écria Alain.

Alors Angewomon tourna autour de Angemon.Angemon esquiva les attaques mais était plus faible que son adversaire.Devant le combat,Misty baissa la tête.

Tout ça c'est ma faute.Si j'étais intervenue,Pauline serait encore là et on n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller dans le digimonde.se lamenta Misty.

Misty calme toi.Ce n'est pas ta faute.Et puis je suis sur que Julien aurait trouvé un autre moyen.Ne perds pas espoir.Garde la lumière qui est toi.la rassura Alain.

La lumière qui est en moi.dit Misty d'une voix calme et douce.

Son D-vice brilla d'une lumière rose et afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran avec le symbole de la lumière.Le symbole de la lumière sortit du D-vice avec un puissant rayon de lumière rose et toucha Angemon.

Angemon digivolve toi………en Magnaangemon

Magnaangemon sortit son épée d'excalibur et attaqua Angewomon qui tomba à terre.Alors il envoya son attaque magna antidote qui fit sortir une boule noire de son corps lui permettant de redevenir une Salamon.

Salut Salamon.la salua Kittymon.

Puis Magnaangemon régressa à son tour en Cupidmon.

Cupidmon,niveau entrainement.Tu es vraiment magnifique.dit Misty.

Alors un Airdramon arriva près du petit groupe et se posa.

Bonjour tamers et digimon.Je sais que vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Moi j'accepte.répondit Misty.

Moi aussi.ajouta Alain.

Ainsi le petit groupe monta sur le dos de Airdramon qui s'envola pour les mener ils ne savaient où mais surement pas vers un lieu de repos.

**Les Tamers pourront ils sauver Pauline,la raison pour laquelle ils sont au digimonde?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	42. Un doux tigre

**Miriel:** Merci de ta review. Oui un nouveau Tamer. Je te comprend. Moi aussi surtout en ce moment.

**13 UN DOUX TIGRE**

Quelque part sur l'immense plaine du continent joyeux,Mammothmon convoyait toujours Pauline sur son dos.La pauvre enfant avait peur pour elle même mais aussi les tamers.Elle éprouvait aussi une sorte de haine pour Julien.

Relâche vieux mammouth sinon mon frère te cassera la tête.dit bravement Pauline.

Ton frère?ricana Mammothmon.Le maitre le retient prisonnier.Et ensuite tes amis ne seront pas une menace.Bientôt les tamers ne seront plus de ce monde ni de l'autre monde.

Tu te trompes.Jamais ils ne perdront.Ils ont toujours gagné dans leurs batailles même quand elle était desespérée.J'ai confiance en Pauline.

Mammothmon ne répondit rien et poursuivit sa route.Cependant personne n'avait remarqué le digimon tigre qui se cachait dans un buisson et regardait la scène.Ce digimon était un Tigremon,un digimon au niveau ultime de type antivirus du groupe des animaux dont les attaques étaient yeux laser,queue fouet et missile félin.

Alors Tigremon se relèva et suivit Mammothmon.A un tournant,il sauta bravement sur le digimon et l'attaqua avec sa queue fout ce qui le fit tomber à terre tandis que Pauline fut éjectée.

Oh un digimon.Merci.fit Pauline en se relevant.

Les digimon n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires entre humains.Ce gamin qui se fait appelé maitre du digimonde n'a aucune autorité sur les digimon.Tu n'as pas à lui obéir.dit Tigremon.

Je suis son serviteur fidéle.Il recompensera ceux qui l'ont aidé à combattre sesennemis.Et je vais d'abord t'éliminer pour récuperer l'enfant.Elle est un otage et un moyen de pression contre les tamers.

Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.dit Tigremon à voix basse.Rayon félin.

Un rayon doré partit de ses yeux mais Mammothmon se protégea grâce à son armure.Puis il lança son attaque souffle de glace qui congéla les pattes de Tigremon qui fut ainsi immobilisé.Mammothmon s'approcha de lui prêt à l'éliminer.

Noooooon.Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je veux pas que tu meures.hurla Pauline en pleurant.

Alors une lumière rose brilla près de Pauline et un D-vice rose apparut dans sa main.

Un D-vice.s'exclama Pauline en regardant son D-vice.Alors je suis une tamer mais où est le digimon qui va avec?

Puis elle regarda Tigremon puis son D-vice et commença à comprendre.Alors ellesortit un petit paquet de cartes digimon de poche.

On va vérifier si j'ai raison.dit Pauline.Digi-modification guérison activée.

Alors la glace qui retenait les pattes de Tigremon fondit et le digimon tigre retrouva toute sa puissance.

Je suis bien la tamer de Pauline.Tigremon il est temps d'en finir avec ce vieux mammouth.Digi-modification puissance activée.

Tigremon lança son attaque missile félin qui fut plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire.Des missiles à tête de chat sortirent de sa bouche et se dirigèrent vers Mammothmon.Cette fois ci,il fut battu et se désintegra.

Alors Pauline courut vers Tigremon et pendit à son cou.

Tigremon tu asété formidable.

C'est surtout grâce à toi.

Maintenant on peut aller combattre Julien nous aussi.

Oui.Monte.Je sais où est sa base.

Aussitôt Pauline monta sur le dos de Tigremon qui partit au galop dévorant chaque espace de la plaine.

**Maintenant que Pauline est hors de danger,les Tamers pourront ils sauver Antoine et battre Julien?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	43. Le secret des parents

**Miriel:** Merci de ta review. Ouais pas d'examens. Le rêve. (chante) ce rêve bleu…..

**14 LE SECRET DES PARENTS**

Maxime était allongé encore inconscient au milieu d'une place d'un village qui se trouvait être le village des bébés digimon où les digimon naissaient ou ressuscitaient.Demimeramon sautillait sur le ventre de son tamer pour le réveiller.Impmon avec les deux digimon légendaires Penguinmon et Demidevimon attendaient à côté de lui.Finalement les coups de Demimeramon le réveillèrent et il se relèva.

Où est on?demanda Maxime.

Au village des bébés digimon,là où les digimon naissent ou ressuscitent.expliqua Impmon.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on doit retrouver nos amis.décida Maxime.

Avant que l'uns des digimon ne lui répondent,le jeune garçon repéra un petit sac à dos marron qu'il connaissait bien.C'était celui d'Ariane.Il a dû s'arracher de ses épaules au moment du tourbillon et s'ouvrir car il était ouvert car un gros livre rouge dépassait de l'extremité du sac.

Curieux de nature,Maxime s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour prendre l'objet.Le livre rouge était plutôt gros pour être un simple livre.A moins d'un journal intime mais Ariane n'en tenait pas.Il avait aussi une boucle qui venait de se briser certainement dans le tourbillon.

Je me demande bien ce que ce livre renferme comme secret.s'interrogea Maxime.

Il essayait de résister à la tentation de l'ouvrir car Ariane était son amie et il savait qu'elle serait particulièrement déçue.

Bon je vais juste ouvrir la première page alors.pensa Maxime.

Maxime s'éxecuta et l'ouvrit pour découvrir la photo que Sarah leur avait montré avec leurs parents au moment de leur enfance.Mais c'était Antoine qui avait conservé le cliché pas Ariane.N'y tenant plus il tourna la page et vit plusieurs photos de Emilie,la mère de Antoine,avec un Penguinmon et le décor était le digimonde.Très surpris,il tourna une autre page pour découvrir des photos de Virgile,son père, avec un Demidevimon.

Nos parents nous disaient que les digimon n'étaient pas réels et pourtant ils pouvaient aller dans le digimonde.

Au fur à mesure,il tourna les pages pour découvrir Mike,le père de Ariane, avec Babydramon,puis Seb, le père de Stephe et Sabine,avec un Demitaureaumon;Mario,le père de Sarah,avec un Agumon;Mickael, le père de Richard,avec un Patamon;Alexis,le père de Alexandre,avec un Monodramon;Cathy,la mère de Misty,avec une Salamon;Hugo,le père de Quentin,avec un Veemon;Dareen,son oncle,avec un Dorumon ainsi que Hameric,dont avait parlé Antoine avec un Wormmon.Il avait aussi deux filles et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un Doemon, un Kittymon et un Cherubimon.

Là je comprends absolument plus rien.A moins que….

Il repensa à la phrase de Impmon.Les nouveaux sauveurs avaient un fort lien avec les anciens sauveurs. Ce lien était il un lien de parenté?Ils étaient devenus des tamers parce que leurs parents avaient été les digisauveurs et ont sauvé le digimonde et leur monde il y a vingt six ans.

C'est pas vrai.s'exclama Maxime.

Cette fois,il comprenait mieux.Leurs parents leur ont caché car ils ne pouvaient plus aller au digimonde depuis vingt ans et n'ont plus vu leur partenaires digimon.

Maxime était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un Airdramon se posait près d'eux.Ce fut Demimeramon qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.Alors Maxime rangea l'album photo dans le sac et prit le sac de Ariane sur son dos.Ensuite il écouta Airdramon avec les quatre digimon.

Je sais que vous êtes des tamers et vous vous trouvez dans le digimonde.Nous sommes dix frères et avons décidé de vous aider à retrouver votre unité au sein de votre équipe.Nous savons aussi où est votre ennemi.expliqua Airdramon.Vous voulez monter?

Maxime accepta et monta avec Demimeramon,Impmon,Penguinmon et Demidevimon.Puis Airdramon s'envola pour retrouver leurs amis.Maxime se sentait prêt à combattre Julien de toutes ses forces.

**A présent que tous les Tamers vont vers le château,pourront ils sauver Antoine?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	44. A l'assaut du château

**Miriel:** Merci de ta review. Eh oui les Tamers le secret que nous connaissions tous. A present on va retrouver une équipe unie.

**15 A L'ASSAUT DU CHATEAU**

Les dix Airdramon convoyèrent chacun des tamers ainsi que les digimon vers le continent joyeux à son extrêmité où se trouvaient un magnifique et immense château fort sorti tout droit du Moyen Age.Il était en pierre grise dont chacune devait peser une tonne environ.La muraille s'élévait dans les douze mètres et semblait infranchissable.Au milieu de la cour trônait un gigantesque donjon qui devait s'éléver à plus de cinquante mètres dont le toit se terminait par une antenne parabolique.Pour seule entrée,il y avait une énorme et mejestueuse porte en bois.Enfin il y avait des douves de trois mètres de distance avec les murs du château.Dans les douves se trouvait une eau extrêment sale et nauseabonde dans une étendue de vingt mètres de profondeur.

Chacun des Airdramon se posa devant l'entrée du château et retpartir dès que ses passagers eut descendu.Impressionnés,les tamers ne soufflaient mot devant l'imposante bâtisse.

Je m'étais pas attendu à trouver un château comme base.dit Maxime étonné.

Comment y rentrer?demanda Stephe.Même si on casse cette porte,on ne pourra pas franchir les douves.Et en utilisant la carte de digi-modication vol,nos digimon ne voleront pas assez longtemps avec nous pour atteindre le haut des murailles.

Déjà je suis sur qu'Il y a un piège derrière cette muraille.On doit le vérifier.décida Maxime.Alors Demidevimon tu sais voler alors va espionner ce qui se passe dans la cour.

Aussitôt Demidevimon s'envola et passa au-dessus du mur.

Sincerement les douves et la muraille sont des pièges assez puissants pour éviter d'entrer.On ne peut pas passer.dit Richard.

Si j'ai déjà une idée.le contredit Quentin l'œil brillant.

Ah?fit Maxime.dis la vite.

Bien il nous suffit de passer par derrière pour faire une attaque surprise.On bouche une partie des douves en faisant un barrage comme les castors.Ensuite il suffira d'appliquer une la de digimodication perceuse à l'un des digimon afin de percer le mur.expliqua Quentin.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.approuva Maxime.Alors allez abattre des arbres et commencez à travailler à l'arrière du château.Moi je reste ici pour surveiller le retour de Demidevimon.

Les tamers et les digimon acceptèrent de se mettre à l'ouvrage.Bientôt presque toute la douve qui était sur le derrière était comblée.Peu avant l'achevement des travaux,Demidevimon retourna vers Maxime et raconta ce qu'il a vu.

Dans la cour,il y a une dixaine de Knightmon.Ils gardent le donjon et la porte d'entrée.

Parfait.Je m'en doutais.dit Maxime.

Le garçon alla voir ses amis qui se reposaient devant ou sur leur ouvrage terminé.Aussitôt qu'ils virent Maxime et Demidevimon,ils se relevèrent et se groupèrent autour d'eux.Maxime expliqua la situation.

Le Knightmon est un digimon guerrier du niveau ultime de type donnée.Ses attaques sont double épée et armure couteau.dit Ariane en regardant sur son D-vice.

Hum dix Knightmon et nous disposons de onze ultime.On pourra facilement les vaincre à mon avis. Vous en pensez quoi?demanda Maxime.

Ca me paraît un tantinet trop simple.Il y a juste ces Knightmon pour defendre le château.ajouta Ariane.

Avec les murailles et les douves,ils ne sont pas vraiment les seuls éléments protecteurs.Regardez le travail qu'on a dû accomplir pour entrer dans le château et on y est pas encore.poursuivit Alain.

Je connais Julien et il est du genre à se vanter et à se reposer sur ses systèmes de sécurité.Vu le dispositif d'accueil,cela m'étonnerai qu'il réserve d'autre chose.enchaîna Stephe.

Pourtant il faudra redoubler de prudence et aussi de Misty

Bon quel digimon choisir pour percer la muraille?demanda Richard en fixant les murs épais.

Laissons choisir Ariane et Quentin.Ils sont les plus stratégiques de notre groupe.répondit Maxime.

Personnellement je verrai Wargrowlmon.Il est très grand et Quentin.

Et aussi sa tête pourra atteindre le sommet du mur avec la perceuse.termina Ariane.

Bon maintenant que tous les digimon se digivolvent.ordonna Maxime.

Demidevimon digivolve toi……en Devidramon Devidramon digivolve toi…….en Metaltyrannomon

Kotemon digivolve toi……..en Dinohumon Dinohumon digivolve toi……..en Kuykimon

Guillmon digivolve toi……..en Growlmon Growlmon digivolve toi……….en Wargrowlmon

Pinkdemi digivolve toi….en Pinktaureaumon Pinktaureaumon digivolve toi…….en Angeltaureaumon

Blackdemi digivolve toi…en Diablotaureaumon Diablotaureaumon digivolve toi…en Minotaureaumon

Kunemon digivolve toi……..en Kuwagamon Kuwagamon digivolve toi…….en Okuwamon

Candlemon digivolve toi………en Meramon Meramon digivolve toi……..en Asuramon

Dorumon digivolve toi………en Dorugamon Dorugamon digivolve toi………..en Dorugremon

Hagurumon digivolve toi…….en Gardromon Gardromon digivolve toi……….en Andromon

Elecmon digivolve toi……….en Centuramon Centuramon digivolve toi………en Indramon

Lucemon digivolve toi………en Angemon Angemon digivolve toi………en Magnaangemon

Ensuite chaque tamer monta sur son partenaire digimon et Sarah prit son D-vice et ses cartes de digi-modification.

Digi-modification perceuse activée.

Aussitôt Wargrowlmon obtint une perceuse sur la tête et commença à percer le mur.Très vite,il fit un énorme trou et des pierres enselivèrent deux Knightmon.Les digimon profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour entrer dans la forteresse.

Il ne reste plus que huit Knightmon.C'est l'heure pour nous de faire le ménage.cria Maxime.

Les onze digimon attaquèrent les Knightmon qui furent ainsi détruits et se désintègrent.Les tamers et les digimon avaient le champ libre pour trouver Julien.Cette fois le D-vice fonctionnait et à pleine puissance.Il ne leur fallurent que peu de temps pour localiser Julien dans le donjon.Ils montèrent donc les escaliers pour arriver en haut du donjon dans une pièce rectangulaire.Dans le fond se trouvait la prison de Antoine et d'un autre côté,un écran de contrôle où était assis Julien et lui permettant de surveiller et contrôler tout le digimonde.

C'est l'heure de la bataille finale.Tu vas payer Julien.lança Maxime.

**Les Tamers pourront ils gagner cette bataille contre Julien?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	45. Une aide precieuse

**Max:** Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous devant un château, la base de Julien. On etait determinés à sauver antoine et Pauline. J'ai envoyé Demidevimon surveiller ce qui se passait dedans tandis que les autres preparaient pour entrer. Quand nous sommes entrés, nous avons dû combattre des Gardromon. Ensuite nous avons monté dans la tour pour se retrouver face à Julien. La bataille finale peut commence.

**16 UNE AIDE PRECIEUSE**

Les douze digimon et leurs tamers étaient en face de Julien et Infermon,le niveau ultime de Keramon. Les onze digimon légendaires avec Impmon et Calumon regardaient les événements avec grand intêret.

Je te l'avais dit que j'avais confiance en mes amis.dit Antoine.Rien ne battra l'amitié.

Tais toi.ordonna séchement Julien.Infermon à l'attaque.

Tous les digimon attaquez vous aussi.

Aussitôt Metaltyrannomon,Kuykimon,Wargrowlmon,Angeltaureaumon,Minotaureaumon,Okuwamon, Asuramon,Dorugremon,Indramon,Andromon et Magnaangemon lancèrent chacun leurs attaques laser nucléaire,lame tornade,missile atomique,poing du minotaure,pince sécateur,poing de feu,lame lumière, corne de désolation et épée d'excalibur.Mais malgré leurs attaques,Infermon résista et attaqua à son tour et fit régresser Angeltaureaumon et Minotaureaumon en Pinkdemi et Blackdemi.

Non Pinkdemi.

Blackdemi c'est pas vrai.

Infermon recommença son attaque encore une fois et ce fut le tour de Asuramon,Andromon et Indramon de redevenir Candlemon,Hagurumon et Elecmon.Infermon se dirigea vers Kuykimon mais Metaltyrannomon se mit devant son ami digimon et le protégea de l'attaque grâce à son armure sans devoir regresser.A son tour,Wargrowlmon imita Metaltyrannomon et protégea Okuwamon et Magnaangemon.Dorugremon essaya d'attaquer mais sans faire de mal à Infermon.

C'est pas possible.Il passe à tous les coups.dit Sarah rageusement.

C'est comme si nos digimon n'étaient pas là.Il les fait regresser comme il veut.ajouta Ariane.

Il y a surement un moyen de le battre.dit Maxime.

Mais lequel?demanda Quentin.Je n'arrive pas à trouver un plan.

Pendant leur discussion,Infermon réussit à faire regresser Dorugremon en Dorumon et Magnaangemon en Lucemon.Il se tourna vers Okuwamon qui régressa aussitôt après l'attaque en Kunemon.

Il reste quatre digimon encore Alexandre.C'est un vrai cauchemar.

Mais au moins dans un cauchemar,on se réveille.ironisa Richard.

Wargrowlmon envoya ses missiles atomiques mais Infermon esquiva puis l'attaqua.Epuisé,il fut contraint de régresser en Guillmon.

Vous êtes perdus.ricana Julien.

Yeux laser.lança une voix.

Alors un rayon doré arriva et toucha Infermon qui fut blessé cette fois.Un Tigremon arriva et portait une ombre sur son dos.

Digi-modification vitesse activée.cria une voix.

Alors Tigremon courut vite et atteignit la porte de la cellule où était enfermée Antoine.Il lança son attaque missile félin qui détruisirent la grille.Antoine était libre.

Merci.Mais qui es tu?demanda Antoine.Tu es un tamer?

Alors l'ombre qui était Pauline se redressa sur Tigremon.

Oui je devenue la tamer de Tigremon maintenant.dit fierement Pauline.Prends garde à toi Julien.Vas attaque encore Tigremon.

Novamon c'est à nous jouer maintenant.cria Antoine en tendant son D-vice vers Novamon.

Novamon digivolve toi……..en Tyrannomon Tyrannomon digivolve toi……en Mastertyrannomon

Maintenant on est à cinq digimon.On va te battre.lança Maxime

Ah ah ah vous pouvez rêver.J'ai encore une longueur d'avance.ricana Julien.

Il sortit un cristal noir de sa poche et prit son d-vice.

A toi de jouer Infermon.

Son D-vice brille d'une lumière noire et afficha le message **digivolution à l'écran.Le cristal noir brilla lui aussi et son symbole de l'équilibre sortit du D-vice et se colla au cristal.Ensuite le cristal fut frappé d'une lumière noire envoyé par le D-vice et s'envola vers Infermon.Infermon et le cristal noir se digitalisèrent.Puis des bras,des jambes,une tête et le corps se formèrent.Le digimon apparut derrière un château en ruine en criant « Diaboromon ».**

Les tamers regardèrent Diaboromon se doutant que cela annonçait de très gros ennuis.

**A présent que tous les Tamers sont réunis pourront ils battre Diaboromon ou est ce la fin des deux mondes?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	46. La fin d'un regne: partie 1

**Pauline:** Les autres combattaient Max mais cela se passait vraiment mal. Leurs digimon regressaient l'un après l'autre. Alors je suis arrivée avec Tigremon et on a pu libéré mon frère Antoine et Novamon a pu se digivolver. Cependant Julien a digivolvé Keramon en Diaboromon. Je me demande si on pourra le battre.

**17 LA FIN D'UN REGNE (partie 1)**

Diaboromon se tenait près de son Tamer et attendait son ordre pour attaquer ce qui restait des digimon des tamers.De l'autre côté,les treize tamers regardaient leur nouvel adversaire avec un peu de doute.

Diaboromon est un digimon de niveau mega de type virus non identifié.l'analysa Quentin.

Que tous les digimon valides attaquent.dirent en chœur Antoine et Maxime.

Aussitôt Mastertyrannomon,Metaltyrannomon,Kuykimon et Tigremon envoyèrent chacun leurs attaques souffle de feu infernal,laser nucléaire,lame tornade et missile félin.Mais aucune des attaques ne l'affecta et il utilisa son attaque broyeur de cables et ligota tous les digimon.Ensuite il utilisa son attaque affolement réseau pour affoler les données des digimon et les obliger à régresser.D4ailleurs ce fut ce qui se passa quand les quatre digimon reprirent leur forme disciple y compris Tigremon qui devint un Minoumon.

Non c'est pas possible.s'écria Ariane.On ne peut pas perdre.

On n'a pas encore perdu.dit Antoine.

On est encore vivants et on ne renoncera pas.ajouta Maxime.

La détermination nous Antoine.

Ainsi que l'amitié et la loyauté.poursuivit Maxime.

Garder courage en Alexandre.

Et la gentillesse entre nous et nos digimon.enchaina Richard.

Et puis c'est le destin,notre destin.dit Ariane.

La force de la sincérité et de Yannick.

Et on sait qu'on ne peut pas pas perdre.poursuivit Quentin.

On doit garder espoir.ajouta Alain.

On est une Sabine.

Pour la paix entre les deux mondes.dit Stephe.

On doit être doux mais ferme.ajouta Pauline.

Garder notre fierté pour nous et nos digimon.poursuivit Sarah.

Et surtout garder allumer la lumière qui est en nous,dans notre cœur.termina Misty.

Alors les treize D-vice affichèrent sur chacun des écrans le message **digivolution spéciale** et brillèrent d'une lumière dorée puis envoyèrent un rayon de lumière dorée sur chacun des digimon.

Novamon surdigivolve toi…………..en Mastertyrannomon

Demidevimon surdigivolve toi………en Metaltyrannomon

Kotemon surdigivolve toi…………..en Kuykimon

Guillmon surdigivolve toi…………..en Wargrowlmon

Pinkdemi surdigivolve toi…………..en Angeltaureaumon

Blackdemi surdivolve toi……………en Minotaureaumon

Hagurumon surdigivolve toi…………en Andromon

Kunemon surdigivolve toi……………en Okuwamon

Candlemon surdigivolve toi………….en Asuramon

Dorumon surdigivolve toi……………en Dorugremon

Elecmon surdigivolve toi……………..en Indramon

Lucemon surdigivolve toi…………….en Magnaangemon

Minoumon surdigivolve toi…………...en Tigremon

Alors les treize digimon de niveau ultime firent face à Diaboromon prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout et de toutes leurs forces.

Tu vois Julien que rien n'est impossible avec l'amitié.cria Antoine.

**Est ce que le pouvoir de l'amitié suffira à donner assez de forces aus digimon afin de battre Julien et Diaboromon?vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


End file.
